An Exceptional Thief
by emoprincess37
Summary: Hans Gruber has come to rob Nakatomi Plaza of the contents of its vault under the guise of being a terrorist threat; what he hadn't counted on was running into a young woman attending the company Christmas Party. A young woman who, if he's not careful, he just might find himself falling for. Hans/OC; does follow movie plot but will diverge after a certain point *SHORT BREAK, WF*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Victoria Harwood walked down the hall of the 30th floor of Nakatomi Plaza. Her heels clicked against the floor as she stepped into the atrium where the rest of her co-workers were having a good time. She said co-workers, but really Victoria was just an intern. At nineteen years old, Victoria had needed a temporary job while she was in her first year at college; her parents had known someone and so she had ended up with a job at Nakatomi.

She passed on a glass of champagne and worked her way down the short steps to the fountain. It had been almost a year since she had begun work at Nakatomi and she enjoyed the job; everyone she had met was pleasant enough. She worked directly under a woman named Holly Gennero. Miss Gennero was a kind boss and had been a great help her first few weeks on the job; she hadn't understood how anything worked but Miss Gennero had been kind enough to show her around and help her to get acquainted with the building.

"Hello Miss Gennero!" She called, waving to the brunette woman as she walked past.

"Hello Victoria. Are you enjoying yourself?" Holly stopped where she stood, holding papers.

"Oh I can help you with that!" Victoria stood up and took half the papers from her boss. "I'm having an OK time; I swear I've felt a few wandering hands but other than that it hasn't been bad."

Holly shook her head smiling; she could understand why the girl was getting felt up at a Christmas party; all that alcohol combined with dirty men seeing a beautiful young woman? Holly was disgusted by her co-workers, but not surprised. "You looked a little lonely over there by yourself." She pointed out.

"Well I don't have a date and everyone seems to be pretty busy but it's alright." Victoria shrugged her shoulders and set the papers down near the fax machine. _None of these guys are my type anyway. _"There you go."

"Thanks."

Victoria turned around and walked down the hallway. She saw Holly's office door open and peeked inside. Mr. Takagi, Ellis, and another man were inside. She heard Takagi introduce him as John McClane; so this was Holly's husband. She rushed back to the fax room to tell her about it.

"Hey Holly, you're husband's here." Holly turned around surprised.

"Is he?" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

Victoria smiled knowingly. "I can finish up here; you go get him."

Holly smiled her thanks and rushed out of the room. Victoria turned to the fax machine and finished sending off the papers. She grabbed the file folder of original documents and walked them back to Holly's now empty office. She had seen that Miss Gennero and Mr. McClane were in Ellis' bathroom further down the hall.

She set the folder down on Holly's desk and left the office, closing the door behind her. Victoria walked back outside to the atrium and again shook her head at the offer of champagne. She hated the watered down stuff they were serving. Besides, she wasn't legally allowed to drink. _Not that that's stopped you before. _

Victoria leaned against a wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She was rather bored here; none of the guys were her type and besides, most of them had brought dates to the party. She began listening to the conversation of a few guys from her office. One of them was complaining about leaving his girlfriend's gift down in the lobby.

"And I've left her present down at the front-desk. It was delivered earlier but I haven't had time to go get it."

"I can get it Eric." Victoria walked up to her co-worker and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you? I can keep her distracted and it'd be perfect!"

"No problem."

"Thanks Victoria."

Eric smiled broadly at her before walking across the room to his long-time girlfriend who the gift would be for.

Victoria smiled and decided to take the stairs down to the lobby; even though it'd be a long walk in her heels she would enjoy the peace-and-quiet. She walked down the thirty flights of stairs and came out of the elevator hallway; she rounded the corner into the lobby of the building and stopped.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone on the floor, and a man putting on a grey jacket. There was another man standing in her peripheral vision, leaning over something. A tall man stood in front of her in a long grey coat; he was at the door. He slid something over the console at the entrance and it beeped before he turned around.

"Hello." He said, taken by surprise.

The man leaning over stood up and turned to see her. She backed up a step. She definitely saw someone on the floor from and the man at the lobby controls wasn't familiar to her.

The Black man grabbed her arm while slinging a black bag over his shoulder; the white man in the building uniform sat down, unconcerned. The man in the grey coat stood there, staring.

"Not so rough Theo." The man holding her shoved her forward towards the man in the coat. She stumbled a little in her heels.

"Hello." He said again, with a small smile.

Victoria heard a slight German accent in his rich velvety speech. He was tall and attractive with brown smoothly combed back hair and a well-groomed brown beard. He wore a black suit, under the grey coat.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing up straight.

The man raised a brow. "My name is Hans Gruber." He took a step forward until he was in front of her; he held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

She stared at his hand for a second before her eyes flitted back to his face. "Harwood." She said in a clipped tone, staring him in the eyes. She noticed they were a beautiful hazel color.

Mentally she berated herself. It was not acceptable for her to be thinking of anything about this man as attractive or beautiful. But – she couldn't help but think – he was better looking than anyone at the office party.

"Miss Harwood…" He played with her last name on his lips. She thought he seemed slightly annoyed that she didn't give him her first name as well.

He smiled before saying, "Won't you please join us?" He grabbed her arm, not waiting for an answer and guided her over to the service elevator.

It already held some of his men; how many of them were there? She looked around her, frightened. They were all wielding machine guns and looked professional.

"Don't worry Miss Harwood; stick with me and no harm will come to you." Hans smiled predatorily.

Victoria reeled back but he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"That is no way to treat a captor Miss Harwood."

"And are you my captor?" She asked, looking down at his grip on her wrist.

Hans smiled. The elevator dinged and the doors opened; they were on the thirtieth floor. This was where the Christmas party was. She was about to open her mouth and say something when Hans placed a hand over her mouth. She looked at him, venom in her expression. He merely smiled and led her out of the elevator, after his men.

They were silent as they filed out until bullets were sprayed into the air and the screams began. The men were wrangling the people into the atrium where they could be looked after. Two men broke off and went down the office hallway to search for others.

Victoria looked at her co-workers, frightened. Not one of them stepped forward to help her. They looked at her and their eyes moved past. Hans had removed his hand from her mouth but he still kept a grip on her arm. He looked down at her frightened expression and smiled sardonically.

"Like I said earlier Miss Harwood; stick with me and no harm will come to you." He laughed as he looked out at the small crowd of screaming, frightened people.

"You're insane." She said, fear gripping her spine like ice.

"Insane?" He looked at her, pondering. "No; but genius is often mistaken for insanity Miss Harwood."

He pulled her over to a corner and sat her down; he pulled his coat off in one fluid motion that had Victoria in a tizzy. She had never seen someone taking off their coat look graceful and…predatory. It was almost like he was a jungle cat the way he moved and held himself with grace and poise.

"Be a darling and hold this for me will you?"

Hans handed her the coat and moved to stand at the top of the short steps leading down to the fountain.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? This is the last time I do anything for anyone! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

People were still screaming; she watched as Hans took his place and pulled a small notebook out of his pants pocket. She sat watching the terrified crowd in her own little corner where Hans had left her with his coat. It was a nice coat, she could tell. _God what a weird thing to notice! _She yelled at herself.

She watched the back of him as he held the book in his hands and cracked his neck. He held his hands up for quiet and spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He waited to speak again until he had the crowd's full attention. "Ladies and gentlemen." It seemed that he had more of a German accent now; Victoria guessed he was trying to alienate himself from the crowd of Americans.

Hans looked back down at his book before continuing.

"Due to the Nakatomi Corporations legacy of greed around the globe they are about to get a lesson in the _real _use of power." He paused. "You will be witnesses." His voice was calm, soft, but powerful. Victoria knew that he meant business.

He closed his book and looked down before folding his hands one over the other and continuing in the same calm tone of voice.

"Now where is Mr. Takagi? Joseph Yoshinobu Takagi."

He took one step down.

"Born Kyoto 1937, family emigrated from San Pedro California 1939." He worked his way down the steps and began weaving through the crowd of people.

"Interned at Manzanar 1942-1943. He stopped momentarily two different times to stare at Asian men.

"Scholarship student, University of California 1955." He gave Ellis a short hard look before moving on. Victoria was silently glad that he at least felt intimidated; she had always hated Ellis for the moves he had tried to pull with Holly, and a few times, with her.

"Law degree Stamford 1962. MBA at Harvard 1970." He looked down on a shorter Asian man before moving to stare at another.

"President Nakatomi Trading, Vice Chairman Nakatomi Investment group…"

"Enough." Takagi stood up from his place on the fountain.

"No." Victoria whispered, clutching Hans' coat.

"And father…of five." Hans turned around so all Victoria could see was his back.

"I am Takagi." The man was standing, staring at Hans unflinchingly.

"How do you do?" Victoria could see Hans holding out a hand, as if expecting him to shake it. Takagi stared at the man while taking Hans' hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She saw Hans cock his head a bit and the burly man with long blonde hair grabbed Takagi by the shoulder and walked him off.

Hans took a moment to stare at who had been sitting next to Takagi; her boss, Miss Gennero. He glided smoothly up the steps back up to Victoria and helped her up, taking the coat and handing it off to someone else.

"Let's see if he'll co-operate shall we?" He said his rich, velvet voice in her ear. She let out a shaky breath as the hot air touched her face.

She was thrust into the back of the elevator near the burly blonde man; she was uncomfortable near him and squirmed as far away as possible in the cramped space only to see another man with short blonde hair in the other corner. She stood between them, trying to keep as far away from both of them as possible.

Victoria saw Hans at the front of the elevator push the number '31' button. As soon as the elevator started up he began bouncing on the balls of his feet and humming 'Ode to Joy'. _How crazy is this guy? _Victoria thought, staring at his back.

"What does the girl have to do with this?" Takagi asked, looking behind him at Victoria. She tried to give him a re-assuring smile. "Leave her out of this."

He rolled his head over to look at Takagi.

"Nice suit; John Phillips London."

Takagi was bewildered; it was like he hadn't heard him at all. Victoria could tell Hans was smiling at the older man because of the way his face muscles pulled back. _God what a creep, _she thought.

"I have two myself." He continued.

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_.

"Rumor has it Arafat buys his there."

Hans strode out of the elevator ahead of them and allowed the short-haired blonde man to get Mr. Takagi. Victoria stepped out of the elevator, sure that if she did not follow she would be looked for. She was right; the long blonde haired man was flanking her, watching her every move. She got a sick feeling in her stomach as she followed the men onto the 31st floor.

She watched as Hans strode into the room and looked about him; all the artifacts in glass cases and the models set up of other Nakatomi projects. Hans was careful not to touch anything though his fingers came close to skimming a few models as he reached out, with a careful hand. He put his hands in his pockets and approached a model of a building. Hans stared lovingly at the project; Victoria could swear there was a glint of pleasure in his eyes.

He was an enigma; someone who had just clearly taken this building by force and was holding thirty people hostage yet he had the ability to lovingly gaze at models.

"And when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain he wept for there were no more worlds to conquer." He turned his head slightly to see Takagi and then back to the model. "Benefits of a classical education."

Victoria wrinkled her nose; clearly this man thought himself a genius as he had said to her earlier in the elevator. Something across the room caught his eye and he walked over to it, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh that's beautiful." He lovingly ran his hands across the black-tile tabletop that held the model bridge.

"I always enjoyed making models when I was a boy; the exactness, the attention to every conceivable detail. It's beautiful." He finished in a breathy whisper. Victoria's stomach did a somersault. _He has the most attractive accent. _She immediately scolded herself; however she couldn't stop her heart from racing whenever he caught her eye.

Takagi joined him at the model table, still flanked by the short-blonde haired guard holding a machine gun. Victoria took a careful step forward, still behind the two men, but in-between them. There was no way she was going to move any closer.

"Is that what this is all about? Our project in Indonesia? Contrary to what you people might think we're going to develop that region not exploit it."

Hans caught Victoria's eye as he leaned across the table to Mr. Takagi. He looked quickly from her and into Takagi's eyes. She felt her heart stop at his look; _oh what gorgeous eyes. _

"I believe you; I read the article in _Forbes." _

Takagi stood there a moment unable to believe this man. Who exactly did he think he was?

Hans smiled broadly and gestured widely with his left hand.

"Mr. Takagi; I could talk about industrialization and men's fashions all day but I'm afraid work must intrude and my associate here has some questions for you; sort of fill-in-the-blanks questions actually."

The two blonde men opened the conference room door for Mr. Takagi while Hans walked over to Victoria.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" He asked.

"Go to Hell." She said through clenched teeth.

"Not until my work is done." He whispered, smiling as he grabbed her arm and forcefully led her into the conference room.

He pulled out a chair for her on Mr. Takagi's right while he sat down across from the both of them. Takagi stood looking at a computer screen. Hans eyed him carefully; Victoria wasn't sure where to look. She was curious about what was on the computer but also wary of Hans.

Meanwhile what the hell was this all about? And why was he acting so strangely? One second he was rude and dragging her from room to room, the next he was pulling out her chair like a gentleman.

Victoria noticed how he sat; his left leg propped over his right knee, his left hand resting on the knee and his right hand on the ankle. It was an attractive, calm pose. She mentally shook herself again for finding anything about him appealing. _He's a slime-ball Victoria; someone not to be trusted and definitely not to be liked! _Another part of her brain spoke up. _You don't have to like him; thinking he's hot is well enough for what you want! _Her eyes widened at her thoughts; _shut up! _She told herself. 

Takagi stepped back suddenly wary.

"I don't have that code; you broke in here to access our computer?"

The man took a step back and folded his arms behind him.

"Any information you could get - they wake up in Tokyo in the morning, they'll change it! You won't be able to blackmail our executives or threaten –"

Takagi was cut off by Hans.

"Sit down!" It was a harsh command and one that was immediately obeyed. At the unforgiving yell Victoria felt goose-bumps…this was not a man to cross.

Victoria tried to shoot Mr. Takagi a comforting glance but he didn't see. She wasn't sure how bolstering it would have been anyway; she was almost as nervous as he was. Takagi was sweating furiously, especially at the hairline.

"Mr. Takagi I'm really not interested in your computer." Hans touched his fingers in an almost subconscious manner and leaned forward in his chair.

Victoria felt out of place, like she didn't belong. And the sick feeling in her stomach only grew. She wasn't nervous for herself but for Mr. Takagi.

"I need the code because I _am_ interested in the $640 million in negotiable bearer bonds you have locked in your vault… and the computer controls the vault."

Victoria's eyes widened; they wanted money?

"You want money? What kind of terrorists are you?" Takagi asked, confused.

Hans laughed gently and amusedly while wringing his fingers. "Who said we were terrorists?"

Victoria listened carefully to what Hans was saying. If they weren't terrorists, then they were thieves. They were going through all the trouble here and with holding hostages to steal some cash. Victoria couldn't believe it. She watched carefully as Hans slipped a hand inside his suit jacket. He pulled a silver gun out of his pocket and weighed it in his hand a moment before beginning to unscrew the silencer.

_Oh god. _Victoria stared at the gun in his hand; he looked deadly, threatening…and very much like he would use it. Her heart started to thrum like a trapped bird; she glanced at Mr. Takagi out of the corner of her eye; _please please. Oh god. _

"The code please." He said, placing the silencer on the conference room table.

Victoria was starting to get chills; she could see Mr. Takagi sweating, nervous, but holding a calm demeanor well. She gripped the arms of her chair and dug her fingernails into the wood. She felt like spiders were crawling up her back…this wouldn't end well, she could feel it.

"It's useless to you; there's seven safeguards on our vault and the code key is only one of them; you'll never get it open."

"Then there's no reason not to tell us." She could feel that Hans was getting impatient.

For some reason, Victoria also felt that Hans was purposely avoiding her gaze. Why would he do that?

"I told you." The Black man sitting at the computer, Theo she thought, said.

"It's not over yet." The long blonde-haired man said. She would _have_ to start learning names around here.

Hans looked over at them, silently scolding them, she thought, before rolling his eyes and looking back to the older man. He set his gun down on the table next to him.

"It's a very nice suit Mr. Takagi; it would be a shame to ruin it." He said, clearly trying to frighten the man. From what Victoria saw it was working; Takagi was perspiring more. She herself felt cold; he didn't want to ruin Takagi's suit? _What the hell is that? _

Hans looked up at the ceiling before sighing. "I'm going to count to three…there will not be a four; give me the code."

"One." His hand hovered in the air for a moment over the gun.

"Two." He placed his hand on the gun.

"Three." Victoria wanted to close her eyes but adrenaline was stopping her from doing so; she _had_ to keep watching.

"I don't know it. I'm telling you; get on a jet to Tokyo and ask the Chairman. I'm telling you you'll just have to kill me." Takagi said with a small smile; Victoria thought he believed that Hans wouldn't do it.

"OK." Hans said in the same dreary voice.

He lifted the gun and raised it, not hesitating as he pulled the trigger. It went through Takagi's head and blood splattered the conference room doors behind him.

Victoria gasped and jumped in her chair as blood hit her shirt and face. She had just witnessed a murder…an execution. He hadn't even hesitated he had just done it! She felt sick. Her empty stomach churned and her body had gone numb and rigid; _god oh god. God I…oh god. _She internally whimpered.

She watched as he stood from his chair, gracefully; it reminded her of a jungle cat; a deadly predator. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _No, don't think that way. _

"We'll do it the hard way. Tony see if you can dispose of that. Karl you better go and check on Heinrich's work up on the machine floor."

She opened her eyes; leaving them closed was asking for something to happen to her. Victoria didn't dare turn around to see the mess on the glass doors; she could however see Takagi in her peripheral vision. She whimpered quietly and bit her lip. _Oh god. _

He indicated the short haired one, Tony, to take care of the body. The long blonde haired man, Karl, handed Theo a folded up bill before standing. Apparently they had bet on what Takagi would do.

Victoria felt tears spring in the corners of her eyes but she held them back. It wouldn't do to cry in front of these men now. She had to keep up a strong outward appearance, as Takagi had rest his soul.

All four men turned when they heard a _THUMP _from outside the conference room. Karl was the first one out the door to investigate. Victoria stood up from her chair and patted the corners of her eyes dry. She tried to avoid looking at Takagi's body but her eyes felt drawn to it; he was so messy…he didn't deserve an end like this. He needed to be cleaned up…that was it.

She found a box of tissues on the table next to them and grabbed it. She kneeled next to him on the floor and tried to clean as much of the blood from his forehead as he could; he had died well; he at least deserved to look well.

Why that was the first thing she had thought of, Victoria didn't know. She had just felt the overwhelming urge to…clean him. Staring at his body didn't help her queasy stomach but she was able to keep herself from throwing up, for now at least. She grabbed another tissue and wiped off more blood from his forehead with shaky hands.

_Oh god this is so bad…what am I gonna do? Will they kill me? _She closed her eyes and looked down, trying to avoid bursting into hysterics. She couldn't…not when she was still in danger. _Oh god. _She grabbed another tissue and continued mopping Takagi's brow. _Think, think about yourself now. How are you gonna get out of this? _

Karl came back and announced that no one was outside the room.

"See to Heinrich." Hans told the two blonde men before turning to see Victoria, on her knees, attending to Takagi's body.

Victoria closed the man's eyes and leaned back, wiping her nose on her right shirt sleeve. She was close to tears, or vomiting. Either would have been appropriate considering the situation. The only thing stopping her was the adrenaline pumping through her body; she was after all still in danger here. She had no idea what these men would do with her. Victoria looked around and noticed Hans standing in the blood spattered doorway, watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"You killed him." She accused.

"Yes I know; the question was what are you doing?" He took a step forward.

"You bastard!" She stood up and racing for him, reached out a hand as if to slap him.

Hans grabbed her wrist and stared at her.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh. That's not very nice of you child." He mocked, wagging a finger at her.

She pulled at her wrist, trying to get free of his grip.

"I'm not a child." She sneered.

Hans raised a brow at her mettle; she was fun, that much he was sure of.

"No you certainly are not." He said, roving his eyes up and down her body before flashing a wolfish grin.

The heat from the adrenaline immediately turned to ice at his stare. She no longer felt powerful, like a moment ago. His smile only made her remember exactly where she was. In danger.

He let go of her wrist but grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. She struggled uselessly before he flung her from his grasp and she stumbled again in her heels before finally catching her balance and turning to stare at Hans and Theo, her arms crossed.

Hans turned to see Theo behind him before turning to face her again. "Now…you can break the code?" He asked not looking at the man. He kept his eyes trained on Victoria; he was sure she would try to run for it.

"You didn't bring me along for my charming personality." Theo answered.

Hans smiled before grabbing Victoria's arm and dragging her along while Theo followed the pair across the 31st floor to the large office that held the vault. Hans led her over to the wall and let go of her arm. Victoria sank against it, falling to the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened and how nonchalant he could be about having just committed murder. She could feel her skin burn from where he had touched her wrist while the rest of her felt chill and clammy. Her heart was beating like a drum and her hands were still shaking, folded in her lap. She drew in ragged breaths, watching the two men talk.

"Thirty minutes to break the code…two hours, two-and-a-half hours for the five mechanicals at the minimum. The seventh lock however is out of my hands." Theo said walking into the room.

Theo pushed a button, opening a wall; Hans walked slowly across the room to the wall's opening place. He stood there, straight and tall, arms crossed over his chest as the vault was finally revealed to him. He gazed upon it with a look of satisfaction; the bonds inside would be his.

Victoria watched as he stood before the vault, seemingly lost in a happy daydream.

"I'm sorry?" Hans turned his head to look at Theo; he apparently hadn't heard what the man had said last.

"The seventh lock, the electro-magnetic seal. You do understand the circuits cannot be cut locally?"

Victoria saw a grin spread across Hans' face.

"Trust me."

Victoria thought that was a funny thing to say; but of course Theo would trust him; they were on the job together. Whereas Victoria trusted Hans about as far as she could throw him.

The tall German man walked over to where she sat against the wall.

"Are you alright? You are very pale." He crouched down to look at her face-to-face.

Surprised, Victoria jerked her head up to look at him. Why would he care if she was alright? And there were those beautiful eyes again…God she could get lost in those eyes…her heart began to thrum in an entirely different way and her wrist burned, blossoming the heat outward to the rest of her body.

"I did just witness a murder first-hand." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly; from fear or something else she didn't know.

"Yes; and as a result I am afraid you are covered in blood." Hans touched a soft hand to her left cheek. "Let us clean you up."

Hans helped Victoria up and walked with her to the elevator. She was repulsed by his proximity to her; when she looked at the hands touching her all she could think was that they belonged to a killer…someone who had executed a man, mere minutes ago! However she also couldn't help but think how soft they looked…and how long his fingers were, like a pianist.

"There is a lovely bathroom on the thirtieth floor; you may clean yourself there Miss Harwood." He said, pushing the '30' button and keeping a gentle hand on her arm, occasionally glancing at her.

Victoria felt that this time his touch was not to restrain but to protect; she did feel that at any moment she might fall over. The touch might even have been to comfort her. The idea would have been more reassuring if he hadn't the executioner.

Hans led her out of the elevator and into the atrium where the hostages were. They all gasped at the sight of her; and what a sight she must have been. They reached the end of the hallway and Hans opened the door for her; there really was a rather large and lovely bathroom inside. She had before made a point of going nowhere near Ellis' office.

Victoria walked over to the sink and glanced at herself in the mirror. The whole left side of her face was covered in wet sticky blood and some had matted itself in her blonde hair; the left side of her white blouse was soaked in blood as well. With shaky hands Victoria grabbed a towel and put it under the tap.

She raised a hand to her face but stopped. The towel fell into the sink and she gripped the edges of the counter; she felt as if she would collapse at any second. Her whole body had begun to shake; she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sob.

She forced her stomach to stay where it was; she had to close her eyes to concentrate on the task. It took all of her effort to stay where she was and to not collapse on the bathroom floor. Victoria heard a sigh; she opened her eyes and saw hands reaching in front of her for the towel. Instinctively she stepped back.

"Miss Harwood, please." Hans directed her to sit on the countertop.

Victoria stood against it and pushed herself up onto the countertop. It did make her feel better to be sitting, not standing. Hans stepped in front of her and began to gently dab at the blood on her face with the towel; he was being extremely tender which surprised her.

"You can call me Victoria." She said softly.

Hans stopped in his ministrations for a moment, surprised. She had a lovely first name. He continued before speaking.

"That is a kindness…Victoria." _Victoria Harwood…_he thought.

She had to stop herself from shivering at the pleasure that ran through her, hearing him speak her name. She was careful not to think about how close he was to her and how soft his hands felt on her skin, holding her chin and gently moving her head to dab at the blood.

"Well I figured we're pretty much there you know; I _have_ seen you kill a man, and you've seen me close to an emotional breakdown." She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant while on the inside wherever he touched her felt like fire.

Hans smiled as he cleaned the towel off and wet another.

"I apologize for your…proximity to Takagi when he was shot."

Victoria stared at the man; he wasn't apologizing for killing him, but she supposed it was a start. A lousy start but one nonetheless.

"Thank you…" she said, slightly uncomfortable.

Hans moved on to cleaning the blood out of her hair; he let the soft strands fall through his fingers as he worked the towel through, getting as much out as he could.

"Your hair will need to be washed I think, to get the blood out. Let me see if there is shampoo here." Hans bent down to rifle through the cabinets.

Now was her chance; she could get away. His head was at knee level and if she wanted to she could kick him and run. But all she _wanted _to do was run her hands through his brown hair; it looked so soft. Victoria closed her eyes and scolded herself. _He killed a man…in front of you! He's a monster, don't forget that! _The less rational part of her brain told her to screw it and jump his bones. She beat the urge down and tried to calm her now raging hormones.

Hans stood back up holding a small bottle of shampoo. "Would you like for me to wash your hair?" He stared at the bottle, not making eye contact.

If she didn't know better she'd say he was…nervous. Victoria still felt too shaky on her own feet to do anything for herself. What she needed was a strong drink and something to eat to settle her raging stomach. She probably would've thrown up if there was anything in her stomach to expel.

"Yes."

Victoria hopped down from the counter and stood over the sink, her hair flipped. Hans turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was to her liking.

"I apologize if my hands are a little rough." He said, beginning to massage her scalp.

"No; on the contrary they're quite soft." She gasped as soon as she realized she had spoken aloud.

Hans smiled to himself. "Why thank you Victoria." Hans turned the water off so he could begin shampooing her hair. He put a small amount of shampoo in his hands and began to lather it in her hair. "I think this is helping with the blood."

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat; the blood was there because of him. _You'd do well to remember that. _

"You might want to close your eyes because of the soap." He warned.

Hans turned the water back on and began running his hands through her hair. It felt strange…doing something for another person, let alone a gorgeous woman such as this. A very gorgeous woman as he had the opportunity to leer at her only minutes ago.

As soon as she had walked into that lobby not even an hour ago his heart had stopped. It had stopped sending blood to his heart but another organ…one he would have to control. Of course, he wasn't here for pleasure; he was here to do a job. He would do best to remember that.

He turned the water off again and wrapped a towel around her neck. Hans stepped back as Victoria stood from the sink and wrapped her hair up. Yes, he could see the blood had come out of her hair. Her gorgeous, he wondered if natural, blonde hair.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Victoria." He smiled again. "Now about your shirt…"

"I'll have to keep it; I don't keep extras in the office."

"Yes; I can see if someone has something to lend you?" Hans pointed in the direction of the hostages.

"You mean my friends?" Victoria asked; her brow rose at the suggestion.

"Yes." He spoke calmly, as if he didn't understand what the big deal was about asking someone to wear a blood-covered shirt so that she could have a clean one.

Victoria glanced down at her white blouse; the left breast and left sleeve were soaked in Takagi's blood. She would love to get out of it but no…she wouldn't do that to one of her co-workers.

"No I'll keep it." Victoria still felt slightly shaky on her own two feet but better; food would have done her well but for now she'd have to do without.

"Very well Miss Harwood; now if you please, I have to go tell several people what to do." He smiled at her, gesturing to the door.

"Of course." She took the towel off her head and tossed it on the counter.

Hans liked the way her blonde hair looked wet; it hung down her back in the most endearing way. _What the hell_, he thought to himself. Why couldn't he indulge _thoughts? _So long as they did not become action he would be fine; and after tonight he would never have to see this woman again.

Just as they got to the door, a fire alarm went off.

"What the hell is that?" Victoria asked, looking at Hans.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hans' CB radio crackled to life. "We've got a fire alarm." Victoria assumed the man speaking was the one from the lobby – it would make sense with all the controls down there for him to know where the alarm originated from.

Hans immediately hit the button on his own radio. "Call 911, give them the name and the badge number on your uniform and cancel the alarm…then disable the system." Hans spoke calmly as if he wasn't perturbed at all that firemen were on their way.

He walked out of the room and down the hall, Victoria following. He paused a moment and Victoria followed his gaze to Tony who was leaning over a rail on the upper atrium balcony and looking down at the hostages.

"Eddie? On what floor did the alarm go off?"

"Thirty-two," came the short reply.

Hans clicked his radio off and motioned to Tony. "Go up to the thirty-second floor and kill whoever pulled that fire alarm."

Tony nodded without a word and trotted over to the service elevator. Hans turned around, running a hand over his smooth hair.

"You followed." It wasn't a question; however Victoria could tell he was surprised and had momentarily forgotten about her. She nodded her head.

"It's not like I had anywhere else to go." She pointed out.

Hans looked to his right, at the crowd of hostages'. She always could have run out there to hide but…he would have found her.

Hans looked to his left and saw a rather large and well-furnished office. The nameplate on the door read 'H. .' He opened the door and looked inside. _This will do, _he thought.

"Would you be so kind as to grab my coat?" He asked Victoria, gesturing towards the guard who held it.

She walked across the room without a word towards the man. _What am I, his servant? _Victoria asked herself. _You'll be whatever the hell he wants if it gets you out alive. _

"Hans wants his coat." She said, stopping right in front of the man.

The man took his eyes off the hostages for a moment to look her up and down; she bristled but didn't say anything. He was after all carrying a machine gun.

"Here." He handed the grey coat over and his face became stony once more.

Victoria took it and walked back to Holly's office. Whenever Holly sat behind the desk the room felt open and friendly; now with Hans sitting there it felt menacing and cold. When she walked in she felt like she had stepped into an electric field; she thought that reaching out a hand would run it through some invisible electric current and zap it off.

"Thank you." He draped his coat over the back of the office chair. "I think I like this office; very nice." He ran his fingers down the length of the desk.

"It belongs to my boss." Victoria asserted, still standing.

"It _belonged _to your boss; I'm sure it will be hers again once the evening is over and I get what I want. For now, it is _my _office." He stood up and walked around the desk to face her.

She had figured out where the electricity was coming from. As he approached she caught the scent of his aftershave: it smelled of wood and tobacco and…leather? It made her feel dizzy.

"Make no mistake Victoria, I am in charge here."

Hans let his hand hover over the small of his back and with his other he gestured to the couch.

"Would you like a seat?"

Victoria would have preferred to stand, to show him that she wasn't one to give in so easily but her feet were killing her and with the dance her stomach was doing, she wasn't sure if she could stay standing much longer. She let Hans guide her to the couch.

"There, isn't that better?" He smiled ruefully. "If you'll excuse me now, I have to give a short speech."

Hans walked towards the door but looked back; there was a large window facing the atrium from this office and he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. He dropped all the blinds for the window before leaving the office; he kept the door open.

Victoria let out a shaky breath. It seemed that for whatever reason Hans wanted her to stay in this office; he wasn't addressing her like the rest of his captives, so what was she? Why wasn't she allowed out in the atrium with everybody else? And why hadn't Hans taken her with him?

She ran trembling hands through her wet hair; she felt like she was going to faint. She spread her legs and put her head in between, taking deep calming breaths. It seemed to be helping. When she felt like she could she sat back up. It wouldn't do to have someone walk in and see her losing her nerve. She had to play this cool; maybe she'd get an opportunity to help someone get away.

But she had had an opportunity – a chance to take out Hans himself, but she had sat there. Why? Because she found the man attractive – and that was the truth. She was physically attracted to the man; but that was all. And physical attraction she could easily ignore; she had done so many times at school.

So why did he seem different? Why did she feel a tremble in her spine every time he got close to her? _Because he's an effing murderer! _She shook her head. _That's only part of it and you know it. _She scolded herself. There was no way she was interested in this man in any way, shape, or form past the physical.

Though she had to admit she enjoyed the way he seemed to be intelligent. He could talk about Alexander the Great, he loved building models, and he was smart enough to get thirteen terrorists, he included, into a building to steal $640 million dollars. This wasn't some plan he had come up with yesterday; no, this was something he had thought about for a long time.

Not to mention that now that she had smelled him, that attractive manly cologne, she wanted to get close enough to do so again. She wanted to feel the heat of his body…his hot soft hand on her thigh as it…oh no! No way was she going _there. _

Victoria sighed and rubbed her temples. Now was not the time to be thinking about her attraction to the man who was holding her hostage. God, what was that called…Stockholm syndrome? No way was she delving into that part of her psyche. Victoria took off her heels and started to rub her sore feet through her stockings.

Outside the office she could hear the quiet murmur of Hans' voice. She rose unsteadily from the couch and approached the office door to hear what he was saying.

"I wanted this to be professional, efficient, adult, co-operative." He paused to take a bite of fruit. "Not a lot to ask." He chewed thoughtfully. "Alas your Mr. Takagi did not see it that way so he won't be joining us for the rest of – his – life." The disjointed and easy manner with which he spoke of Takagi's murder unsettled Victoria. It was almost like he was making a joke out of it.

Hans paused as his words sank in, as his hostages finally understood. "We can go any way you want. You can walk out of here…or be carried out." He paused to take another bite of food. Victoria felt her stomach drop; he was speaking so calmly about all of this; how could he?

"But have no illusions – _we_ are in charge. So decide now, each of you; and please remember that we have left nothing to chance." Victoria felt like she was going to be sick.

She grabbed the potted fern next to her and moved the leaves out of her way as she began to dry-heave. There was nothing in her stomach to come up and the motions of being sick made her break out in a sweat.

She let go of the plant and fell to the floor, holding her head in her hands. She faintly heard an elevator _ding _as she began to sob. There was no way she could deal with this – she was angry at the men holding them hostage, and angry at herself. Angry that she found this, in some small part of herself, to be a thrill; angry that she could still find Hans sexy and gorgeous after what he had just said.

Someone – a woman – out in the atrium screamed. Victoria sniffled and wiped her eyes before glancing up. She pried the blinds apart with her fingers and saw commotion outside. She finished wiping her eyes before standing and leaving the office. She heard men talking over by the service elevator.

"Yes we do…we have to tell Karl his brother is dead. Tell him to come down." Hans' gentle voice guided her to the elevator. One of the men pulled out his CB radio and began talking on it.

Victoria walked tremulously towards them as Hans directed his attention to the other man with him.

"Franco, you and Fritz take the body upstairs and out of sight. I don't want the hostages to think too much."

The two men – Franco and Fritz – lifted the body out of the elevator, but not before she could see what was written on his sweatshirt.

'Now I have a machine gun. HO-HO-HO.'

Victoria repressed a shudder. Hans turned around and saw her standing there.

"You have a knack for not doing what you are told." He said coldly.

"I heard the screams."

"And went to investigate…yes, well."

Hans gestured back to the office. She walked back across the floor and caught a few of her co-workers looking at her. No doubt they were wondering exactly what was going on; she was wondering that herself. She had no idea why she was being kept away from the others.

Hans stepped into the office a moment later carrying a small plate of food and a glass of water. He closed the door with his foot and carried the food over to her.

"Here; you must be hungry."

"Thank you." Victoria hesitantly picked up a grape. She wasn't sure if she could eat anything, with the state her stomach was in.

She had just bit into it when the office door opened, a raging Karl in the doorway. Hans stayed by her as Karl picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. He grabbed a filing cabinet by the edge and flung it over; turning he punched a hole in the wall near the door.

She watched the man destroying the office with a strange sense of normalcy. So these men could feel…here was one of them feeling rage over his brother's murder. Karl flipped over her smaller desk, everything on top tumbling to the floor.

Finally Hans deemed it was time to stop him. He hurried over to the man and put restraining hands on Karl's shoulders, pulling him over to the atrium window and slamming him against it.

"I want blood!" Karl yelled.

"And you'll have it but let Heinrich plant the detonators and Theo prepare the vault. After we call the police they'll waste hours trying to negotiate and then you can tear the building apart looking for this man but until then we do not alter the plan."

"And if he alters it?" Karl asked, breathing heavily and sweating.

Hans stared at him, not answering. Karl didn't need one; he knew what his boss would allow him to do. Hans backed up and adjusted his suit. Victoria was glad to see him unharmed; though she was sure Karl wouldn't have hurt him she hadn't been sure. Seeing Hans unscathed, she leaned back into the couch, more relaxed. _Why the hell do you care if he's alright or not? _She had no answer.

"If he alters the plan," Hans said after a moment, "you know what you're allowed to do."

"But I'm not allowed to search for him." Karl spit.

"NO." Hans stated firmly, turning to face the man.

There was a crackle from the CB radio on Hans' desk. Victoria looked at it, unsure of who would be trying to communicate now. Hans and Karl also seemed confused by the device activating.

"Mayday, mayday! Anyone copy, channel nine. Terrorists have seized the Nakatomi building and are holding at least thirty people hostage; I repeat -"

Victoria stared at the CB radio; it was an American voice. And from the malicious, hungry smile on Karl's face, not one of their men.

"—unknown number of terrorists, six or more, armed with automatic weapons at Nakatomi Plaza, Century City. Somebody answer me, Goddamnit."

Hans looked thoughtfully at the radio. "What's the best place to transmit?" He looked over at Karl, and now Fritz and Franco who had joined him. "The roof, go, _go_!" Hans ushered them out of his office and they went, eagerly.

Hans kept the radio on his desk, listening to the man speaking to a woman who was not buying what he was selling. He smiled and brought the radio with him to the couch.

"Eat, please; you look very pale."

Victoria popped another grape in her mouth; she wandered how he could be so calm about someone who was so clearly messing up their plans.

"And drink some water." He urged her.

She sighed but with a shaky hand grabbed the glass. It felt good against her parched throat. She drank deeply and finished off the glass in a matter of seconds.

"Feeling a bit better now are we?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, thank you." She said loud enough for him to hear. "Vodka would make me feel better." She finished quietly.

Victoria grabbed another grape before moving her hands down to her sore feet. Her shoes were on the ground under the table.

"The heels I assume?" Hans asked, watching her.

"Yeah; they're hell to wear."

She grimaced as she worked her fingers over the heel of her foot.

"Allow me, please." Hans leaned towards her.

"It's okay." She wasn't sure how she felt about him touching her with her mixed feelings.

But he didn't listen; he grabbed her legs and swung them up into his lap. She had to adjust herself quickly on the couch to avoid falling off. She sat with her back against the arm of the sofa, watching him.

That electric feeling was back in the air and she wondered if he could feel it too, or if she was just crazy. His fingers ran gently over her feet, applying pressure where needed. She had to admit that it felt wonderful. She had to physically stop herself from moaning in pleasure; it was one damn good foot rub. And the man giving it wasn't hard on the eyes either. She mentally berated herself again. _Get a grip girl! It's just a foot-rub! Yeah…a foot-rub from a sexy German man. _

"Victoria…I don't want you to be afraid of me." He stared down at his task, intent. "I understand if you are, but I don't wish you to be."

Victoria said nothing so Hans continued.

"I also don't want to have to treat you as a hostage but I will if I have to." He dug his thumb into her heel.

"If I'm not a hostage then what am I?" Victoria asked taking a bite of the tart on her plate; her heart had started drumming again; what the hell was this man doing to her? _More than college boys could…_

Hans looked up at her for the first time since beginning to massage her feet. He shrugged and continued his ministrations.

"Fine, report me! Hey come down here and fucking arrest me. Send the police, NOW!"

The CB radio crackled with the mystery man's words. They could hear shots ring out over the radio and he didn't say anything more.

Hans glanced at the radio indifferently.

"Explain something to me." For some reason Victoria's confidence was bolstered. Maybe it was seeing this man doing something normal, even kind and gentle. "You've been mean and nice to me tonight. What's the meaning of it, running hot-and-cold?"

"My apologies. I didn't realize that it bothered you so much." He smiled at her.

"Well no one really likes being man-handled." She pointed out, taking a bite of cheese; she resisted the urge to run her foot up and down the man's leg. That could only lead to bad things. _Or fun things…_

Hans frowned. "Again, I apologize. I won't…force you somewhere again. You may follow on your own; and you _will_ follow." He looked at her, serious.

"So I'm not allowed out there?" Victoria jerked her head in the direction of the atrium.

"No; you will stay near me. I'm afraid my men are jumpy and you are safer here then you are out there. Besides, you know too much about us."

Victoria nodded her head; it made sense to her at least; if she were a thief it probably would have made more sense. She sighed, taking another bite of food. Her stomach finally felt settled and if she was being honest the foot rub felt fantastic. It was putting her in a euphoric mood; his fingers felt good as they worked their way up to lightly touch her ankles, leaving trails of hot fire where he touched her. God. How a man could have such soft fingers she would never understand.

Hans picked up his radio. "Karl? Franco? Did you catch him?"

The radio crackled with Franco's reply. "No but he's in the elevator shaft."

Hans smiled. "Perfect. The elevators are locked off. He can't escape. Just shut him in and come back down." He held the radio, staring at it, as if willing it to reply immediately.

"Hans he killed my brother." Karl's voice came over the radio.

Hans gritted his teeth before speaking; Victoria could tell he was holding back his rage. "Karl the police are probably on their way already. Karl. I can stall them but not if they hear gunshots. If you lock him in he'll be neutralized – now…Karl? Karl!"

Hans slammed his radio down on the table. Clearly Karl had turned his radio off so Hans couldn't tell him what to do.

"Fool; this revenge ploy will mess everything up."

Absentmindedly he began rubbing Victoria's feet again. She left him alone for the few minutes it took for him to calm down; she didn't want to enrage him further. He calmed himself down and spoke first.

"Tell me Victoria…how old are you?" He had been intensely curious about her age because she looked so young.

"Nineteen."

Victoria saw Hans' eyes widen in surprise. His gaze slowly raked up her body. "So young?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"How old are you?" She asked, a brow raised.

He licked his lips before replying. "Forty-one."

She took her feet from his lap. "No way."

Instead of recoiling as he had expected, she scooted to right next to him on the sofa.

"There's no way." She repeated softly.

She reached out and grabbed his face in her hands; she moved his head so it was facing her. Those intelligent brown eyes that seemed so clear; had they seen that much life? She tentatively touched his skin. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Victoria's hand cupped his face while her other trailed up to trace his cheekbone. _There's no way he's forty-one. _Both hands found their way to his soft brown hair; she ran her fingers through it, enjoying the sensation.

At the closeness to him her stomach was flipping; she should feel like retching but she didn't…there were butterflies in her stomach; she was so nervous. Almost like a high-school crush. _God I must be insane. _Victoria's fingers trailed their way back down his face and rested on either side, cradling it. His lips looked so soft and pink…and she could smell the cologne again, that powerful and attractive scent; it was intoxicating.

Having her so near him was wonderful. As soon as her fingers had touched him he had felt like a bon-fire. They were delightfully soft; he wanted to take her fingers and kiss them, one-by-one. He wanted to grab a fistful of her hair and taste her neck…oh so many things he _wanted _to do.

He opened his eyes and saw her staring; her beautiful bedroom eyes that were a startling color blue: one appeared lighter than the other…her right eye was the light color of the ocean he had crossed to get here. Her right eye appeared darker, like an electrical storm with flashes of white lightning cutting through the blue sky.

His gaze moved down her narrow nose to her full pink lips. The pink lips that were parted just slightly as her fingers roamed his features; the hands that were running themselves through his hair, driving him crazy. He closed his eyes again; he couldn't take it much longer, what she was doing to him.

Hans CB radio crackled.

"Police."

Hans grabbed his radio and, standing from the couch, walked over to the window that had the view to the outside parking lot. He could see the police cruiser parked outside. He cleared his throat.

"Eddie?" He clicked the button allowing him to speak.

Eddie's reply came quickly. "I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"Let him in." Hans' calm voice comforted Victoria. It also sounded a bit…husky?

She understood now that he was the kind of man who could keep his cool in a situation like this. She admired it…_oh god what the hell? _She shook her head, trying to shake these thoughts. But she couldn't. How could she? He was physically attractive and was more kind to her than mean…and he had apologized to her. She knew she absolutely shouldn't be thinking this way but…she was attracted to him.

There was no sense in lying to herself. Now lying to him was a completely different story. He never had to know; if she could control it. He wasn't like high school or college boys. With them hiding her attraction had been easy because they had been simple. Hans was different; he was a complicated creature.

Hans watched from the window as the officer walked into the building.

"Do you really feel the need to watch from the window?" Victoria asked, her own voice slightly deeper.

Hans smiled. "Miss me already?" He asked. He stayed where he was however. He mentally scolded himself for his flirting with the young woman; she was a girl, a child. Another part of his mind said he would continue, only if she made the first move. After all, what had she been doing on the sofa?

Victoria patted the seat next to her. She at least wanted someone to talk to if she was going to be stuck here and he was the only available conversational companion.

Hans smiled and sat down, still holding the radio. He crossed his legs and waited.

"Tell me about yourself." She leaned back against the couch, waiting.

"You're going to try and get me to talk about myself?" He was surprised; he had expected her to talk about their heist.

He thought a moment; what could he tell her?

"I am from West Germany." He answered truthfully. "I have an older brother whom I do not get along with."

"A brother? What's his name?" This piqued her interest; she hadn't expected to get such a straight-forward, or honest, answer.

"Peter. Peter Simon."

Hans shouldn't have been telling her this and she shouldn't have been asking so innocently. He wanted to tell her, wanted her to know. And she wanted to talk to him like they were old friends. She should want to run away screaming but she found herself scooting closer to him on the couch, so their legs were touching.

"Now tell me something about you." He encouraged her.

She sat a moment, thinking. _What would he want to know? _

"Well my middle name is Ann…I don't have any siblings. I go to school at the University of California and I'm studying business." She divulged the information as she thought of it.

"Victoria Ann Harwood." Hans tasted the name again. He shouldn't like her name, shouldn't like her. He placed a careful hand on her black-skirt covered knee.

"My parents actually got me my intern position here; I needed a part-time job while I was at school and they know one of the higher-ups." Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

Inside her blood was boiling; they were sitting so close, and his hand was on her knee. Just a few more inches…_get a grip Victoria! Please act like an adult! _But how could she? Age-difference be damned this man was _gorgeous. _

"They must be lovely people, your parents." He brought her back from her thoughts, back into the conversation.

"They are; they're very kind and sweet. They've been together for twenty-five years."

Hans was about to reply when the sound of gun fire cut in.

"What the-?" He stood up from the couch and walked over to the window.

The police car was backing up and his men were firing at it. So police action would be taken earlier than they had thought. It would not be a problem. He could hear the sound of approaching sirens.

Karl, Fritz and Franco burst into the office just as Hans sat down at his desk. He again appeared unconcerned and he avoided Victoria's gaze.

"Calm down!" He slashed a hand across the air, warning them to stay quiet. He got on his radio. "Silence, everyone, until I tell you to speak. Keep working."

Hans leaned back in his chair.

"Will all of you relax? This is a matter of inconvenient timing. Police action was inevitable…" he cocked his head and drummed his fingers on his desk, completely unconcerned. "And as it happens necessary; so let them fumble about outside and stay calm." Hans smiled as he looked out the window; turning back, he gave each of his men a meaningful glance. "This is simply the beginning." He was relaxed and calm, as always.

Victoria let her muscles relax as well; if he wasn't worried, she wouldn't be worried. _When did I become so concerned about Hans? When did I start…start wanting him to get away? _She shrugged to herself. _Probably the minute you started wanting _him. _Oh just shut up! _She yelled at herself.

The CB radio crackled again; the men looked down at it surprised. Hans picked it up and spoke angrily into it.

"I told all of you I want radio silence until further –" He was cut off by a voice on the other end.

"Gee I'm very sorry Hans, I didn't get that message. Maybe you shoulda put it on the bulletin board."

Victoria stood up from the couch; this was a new voice.

"Anyway, since I waxed Tony and Marco and their friend here I thought you and Franco and Karl might be a little lonely. So I wanted to give you a call."

Victoria walked closer to the desk. Had this mystery man really killed three of Hans' men? From the look on his face Hans didn't believe it, but his men were certainly looking worried. She should've been glad that a man was running around, working to protect the hostages. She should've been pleased that someone was working to rescue them.

"How – how does he know so much about -"

Hans cut Franco off with another wave of his hand.

"This is very kind of you. I assume you are our mysterious party crasher. You are most troublesome for a security guard?" Hans guessed.

"BZZZ! Sorry, Hans, wrong guess. Would you like to go for Double Jeopardy where the scores can really change?"

Hans looked affronted; whoever this man was Victoria could tell that Hans did not like him. She moved to stand behind his chair; she reached out a careful hand and placed it on his shoulder. It felt right to her. She closed her eyes. She had only been in this man's presence for a few hours but…this felt right, being here. At least in this situation.

And she assumed that he needed a comforting gesture; the tension in his shoulders told her that he was angry, even if his calm tone didn't betray anything. Besides, if they had met on the street or in a coffee shop, she absolutely would've let him take her out. Why should she treat this any differently? _Maybe because you're an effing hostage for people who are using you as leverage to steal? _

So much for not letting him know about her attraction. But she felt dangerous. She felt brave. Yes, he had killed Takagi but he had also been gentle with her. He had apologized for his actions against her and said they wouldn't happen again. It was crazy she knew but she made her decision; she would get to know Hans Gruber. Her heart leaped in her chest; apparently it thought she was doing the right thing.

"Who are you then?" He asked into the radio. His other hand came up to cover Victoria's hand on his shoulder.

"Just the fly in the ointment Hans. The monkey in the wrench. The pain in the ass -" the voice on the radio fell silent.

Hans took the opportunity to speak to his men.

"Check on all the others…don't use the radios. See if he's lying about Marco and find out if anyone else is missing."

Karl nodded his head and left the office. Franco and Fritz followed after a moment. Hans squeezed Victoria's hand before removing his. He was surprised by her sudden behavior but by no means was he opposed to it. In fact he quite liked her forward conduct. He wondered what was spurring her on and how long it would last.

"Mr. Mystery Guest. Are you still there?" He spoke into the radio.

Victoria wasn't excited by the idea of someone running all over the building with a gun. What if he succeeded and hurt Hans? She stayed behind his desk, watching him carefully. The office door was closed and none of her co-workers could see her. She had finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, no matter their wide age-difference and the fact that he maybe _was_ just a tad mad. Victoria couldn't deny she was attracted to the idea of him and his intelligence. Not to mention the idea of what he could to do her if they had the time.

She was starting to learn more about him piece-by-piece…and she had made the decision to try and get to know him better and to make the best of this strange situation. She wasn't saying she'd be able to learn a lot about him in their short time span, but she wanted to learn as much of this man's history as possible.

"Yeah I'm still here…unless you want to open the front door?"

"I'm afraid not. But you have me at a loss – you know my name, but who are you?" He looked behind him to see Victoria still standing there. He smiled before continuing in a scornful tone.

"Just another American who saw too many movies as a child? Another orphan of a bankrupt culture who thinks he's John Wayne…Rambo…Marshall Dillion."

"I was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. I really liked those sequined shirts."

"Do you really think you have a chance against us Mr. Cowboy?" Hans spoke into the radio harshly.

There was a short pause before the man on the other end replied.

"Yippee-ki-yay mother-fucker." The radio clicked off.

Hans sat back in his chair. This man could be a problem. They hadn't counted on someone running around the building trying to muck up their plans. But no matter; his men were the best he could bring along. The best, and this mystery cowboy had claimed to kill three of them. Hans stood up from the desk chair.

"Are you worried?" Victoria asked quietly. She could sense something was wrong with him.

"No; he is of no concern." Hans crossed his arms.

Karl rushed into the office, Franco and Fritz following.

"He wasn't lying about Marco: he's down on the street. And the other man was Heinrich." He paused and Victoria saw Hans' alarmed expression. "And his bag is missing."

Victoria looked at Hans. What was so important about a missing bag?

"But, he had the… detonators."

Hans reached back and picked up his CB radio. "Theo. Theo!"

"Yo." The man on the other line replied.

"We may have some problems. How is your schedule?"

"Three down, four to go –"

"Then don't waste time talking to me."

Hans put his radio on the desk and rubbed his brow. Suddenly the radio came to life again, a new voice on the line.

"This is Sergeant Al Powell of the Los Angeles Police Department. If the person who radioed for help on this channel can hear me, acknowledge this transmission. I say again…"

Victoria watched Hans' face for any change. He just looked down at the radio, appearing slightly annoyed.

"If the person who radioed for help on this channel can hear me, acknowledge this transmission." The officer repeated.

"I read you Powell. You the guy in the car?" The cowboy answered.

"What's left of him. Can you identify yourself?"

Victoria saw Hans and Karl listening intently to the radio.

"Not now, maybe later. Listen fast because this is a party line and the neighbors got itchy trigger fingers. Alright here's the deal: You got thirty or so hostages on the 30th floor; the leader here is named Hans."

"We have to find him and shut him up. He's telling them everything!"

Hans cut Franco off with a glare.

"Let him; I'm waiting for the FBI to arrive; until then he can waste as much time as he likes, but we must find the bag. Fritz go help Uli. We must have the detonators."

"They've got a friggen' arsenal. They got missiles, automatic weapons, and enough plastic explosives to orbit Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Hans smiled.

"They're down to nine now counting the skydiver you met. These guys are mostly European judging by their clothing labels and…cigarettes. They're well financed and very slick."

Hans frowned; this man had been able to deduce too much…how _did _he know so much about them. Victoria stood on his left and sat on the edge of the desk, staring at the radio.

"Well now how do you know that?"

"I've seen enough phony ID's in my time to recognize that the one's they've got must have cost a fortune. Add all that up and I don't know what it means but you've got some bad ass perpetrators and they're here to stay."

"I hear you…partner. And LA's finest are on it so light 'em if you got 'em."

"I'm ahead of you…partner."

"So uh, what do I call you?" He asked the man on the radio.

"'Call me…Roy.'"

"Well listen up Roy, if you think of anything else you think we need to know, don't be shy okay? In the meantime I want you to find a safe place and hole-up and let us do our job. Understand?"

"They're all yours Al. Good luck."

Hans looked scornfully down at the radio.

"We must find those detonators." He said sternly.

He ordered his men out of the office. For now the cowboy was being silent and that suited him just fine. Hans stood and closed the office door and checked that the blinds were closed. His men were keeping an eye on the hostages' just fine. Hans turned around to face Victoria, who had walked around to the front of his desk and was leaning it.

"You've been acting very strangely." He accused, approaching her.

"I've decided something." She whispered.

He stopped so he was right in front of her. He put an arm on either side of her, trapping her there.

"Decided on what?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

He felt her shiver under him; he smiled in pleasure and pulled his head back to gaze at her head on.

"I've decided to make the most of my time here to…to get to know you." She finished awkwardly, looking at the wall, a blush touching her cheeks.

Hans was surprised. She had come to the decision to get to know him? The only thing he had been thinking of was how far he could make that blush spread…but if she was trying to form a lasting connection, did that mean she wanted to leave with him as well? He would allow it, if she wanted to.

"But I am a monster; I killed Takagi. And I am robbing your offices."

"Yes you are; all of those things are true. But you're also intelligent, and you know what you want. Not to mention those brown eyes." Her cheeks turned bright pink.

"My eyes?" He pulled back further to see her better.

"Let's just not talk about it." She said, trying to pull away.

"Alright."

He pulled back and let her walk back over to the couch. She was going to get to know him. Not necessarily what he would have asked for under the certain circumstances but they could start. Because Hans liked her. She was gorgeous, and brave. Making the decision to stay by him and not beg to be put with the other hostages? She had mettle. He knew she was also smart; she was going to a great American college and studying business. And he liked his women smart.

He looked down at her long legs, crossed under that tight black skirt. Even the blood covering her white blouse made his temperature rise. Hans walked behind the desk and discreetly adjusted his trousers before sitting down. From the smile he saw on her face, maybe he hadn't been discreet enough.

"Hans, what are the detonators for?" She asked.

"Can I trust you with this piece of information?" He put his elbows on the desk and leaned forward.

Victoria thought about it. Whatever this was, she was in it for the long haul.

"Yes." She nodded her head to prove her point.

"Once we've gotten what we want, we're going to lead the hostages to the roof…and blow it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Victoria sat there in stunned silence. She turned her head to the blind-drawn window and thought of all her co-workers.

"Why?" She asked, turning back to stare at Hans.

"We are stealing $640 million dollars Miss Harwood; we need to disappear."

Victoria didn't answer; she turned her head back to face the window. Now she wasn't so sure…all of her co-workers dying? To be honest she wouldn't so much mind Ellis, but Miss Gennero? Victoria stood from the couch. Hans watched her but stayed where he was.

_Where's her husband? _She thought to herself. Victoria pried open the blinds with her fingers again and stared out into the atrium. She didn't see him out there. _Oh god. Its Holly's husband, isn't it? _She pondered. Victoria took a step back from the window. Holly was always talking about how good a cop he was…she avoided looking at Hans. If he knew what she was thinking…

Was her husband the man who had just been talking? The man speaking to the police, the one who had called them here? In Victoria's mind there was no doubt who this was talking to the police. She looked at Hans; he was focused on the TV on his desk. _You can't tell him; he's _Holly's _husband. _Victoria looked back at the window. _She was always kind to you. If you're going to be here, work to protect her at least. _

Victoria made up her mind; she wouldn't divulge her guess. Hans looked up at Victoria who stood in front of his desk, looking out the window leading to the atrium.

"Worried for them?" He frowned; maybe he had told her too much.

Victoria shook her head. "Just one of them."

Hans was surprised. She was adjusting rather quickly. "Which one?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"My boss." Hans rolled his eyes. "No really – she's the only one who's nice to me here."

Hans looked up at her serious expression. "I'll see what I can do."

Victoria smiled softly. It was the least she could do, trying to protect her. If these men killed her husband, which Victoria did not doubt, then Holly's children at least deserved their mother. It was a start, his vow, but she had to do more to protect Holly.

"Thank you."

Hans inclined his head and turned to the TV on the desk. The volume was off and the show on was in no way entertaining.

"Tell me something – why don't you and your brother get along?" She asked. She had also said she'd use the time getting to know him.

Hans leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment.

"He's always been jealous. I was mama's favorite while she was alive. I got better marks at school." Hans shrugged. "I'm the better thief."

Victoria smiled wryly. "What's it like to have a sibling?"

"It was wonderful when I was a child, having an older brother to do things with. As soon as we were both in school however…he realized there would always be a shadow to stand in."

"Your shadow."

Hans frowned. "Yes; he didn't like the idea too much."

"I'm sorry; it sounds as if you wanted him to like you." She stated sincerely.

Hans looked at her; he hadn't said anything about that.

"I'm good at reading between the lines."

"Yes well…"

She was standing next to him now and looking at him like…like a human being. It was nice not having someone expecting something of you. He was so used to the subservient looks of his men or the prideful look of his mama that he had forgotten; forgotten what it was like to be looked at like a human being. And it was nice to be looked at as a _man_. The fear was still there in her eyes; but it was slight…almost clouded over now.

"Do you really have to kill all these people?" She asked.

Hans ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. The FBI will need to search through the bodies and rubble long enough for us to get away and be comfortable." He noticed her troubled expression. "I will do what I can for your boss; though I promise nothing."

Victoria nodded; it would have to be good enough for now. She walked back over to the couch and her almost empty plate of food. She began nibbling on the fruit again. The blood on her shirt was beginning to dry. Her shoulder was still wet because of her wet hair; the gore on her arm was drying and turning brown. It didn't disgust her so much anymore either.

Not now that her stomach was settled and she half-way understood where she was. Hans was keeping her around because he liked her and he didn't want his men to hurt her. She stuck around because she liked him and she had nowhere to go. It wasn't the most ideal of situations but Victoria believed that you made the best of what you were given. This man right here could protect her better than anyone could; she didn't want John McClane coming to rescue her. Everyone else he could have, but not her.

Hans pulled out building plans and laid them out on the desk; where could the man be? He had only just begun to peruse when the back door to the office opened and Fritz entered with a woman. Hans didn't bother looking up as she approached.

Victoria saw Holly shoot her a questioning look before she turned to face Hans.

"I have a request."

"What idiot put you in charge?" He asked, tracing a finger down a blue-line path.

"You did. When you killed my boss."

Hans looked up and scrutinized the woman more closely.

"Now everybody's looking to me. Personally I'd pass on the job; I don't enjoy being this close to you."

Victoria was surprised but she schooled her expression. Of course the people in the atrium would still think of him as a bad man; they hadn't been in here for hours with him. After you spent some time with him…he wasn't so bad.

Hans leaned back in his chair and inclined his head for her to continue. He was impressed; not many people could impress him. He purposely avoided looking at Victoria as he thought this; he didn't need the hostages thinking she was anything special to him.

"Go on."

"We have a pregnant woman out there." Hans sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Relax she's not due for a couple of weeks but sitting on that rock isn't doing her back any good. So I would like permission to move her to one of the offices with a sofa."

Hans thought about it for a moment. He looked at her and said kindly:

"No but I will have a sofa brought out to you. Good enough?"

Victoria felt like smiling; he was being nice and the way he was speaking to her…it proved that he could be a good human being, to her at least.

"Good enough. And unless you like it messy you'd better start bringing us in groups to the bathroom."

Hans nodded. "Yes you're right, it will be done. Was there something else?"

"No, thank you."

Hans gestured for Fritz to take her back out with the other hostages. He paused a moment and turned to look at where she had been staring: photographs of her with her kids. When the woman reached the door he called out.

"Mr. Takagi chose his people well Mrs.…?"

"Gennero. Miss Gennero."

He nodded as she left.

"That was my boss." Victoria said, standing.

Hans smiled. "No I don't think I'll feel bad about letting her out."

He turned his head to look at the TV and noticed a bulletin scrolling across the screen. He turned the volume on to listen, Victoria walking up behind him.

"This is Richard Thornburg, live from Century City…tonight Los Angeles has joined the sad and worldwide fraternity of cities whose only membership requirement is to suffer the anguish of International Terrorism."

"Approximately two hours ago when an unidentified group of men seized control of the Nakatomi building and sealed off all its entrances and exits."

Hans got up from his desk to open the office door; it would do well to intimidate the hostages to hear about their 'terrorism.' He gripped Victoria roughly by the arm and made her sit in his chair as he reached for the volume to turn it up.

"My apologies Miss Harwood but we must keep up an appearance." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you telling me you're concerned what others think of me?"

"It wouldn't do for any survivors to name you an accomplice once we leave."

Victoria jerked her head back to look up at him. He smiled richly before letting go of her arm and stepping back, still watching the TV. She too stared at the television, thinking. _He's taking me with him. Or am I going with him? Willingly or being kidnapped? _Victoria thought. She wasn't sure.

"All telephone lines have been cut and the only communication now possible has been through the use of CB communicators which the group apparently brought with them. According to official sources the perpetrators of this strange take-over have not communicated directly with the police…but an unidentified man has had several conversations which seem to indicate someone in the building not under terrorist control."

Hans turned away from the TV. He enjoyed looking out the door, seeing the frightened expressions on the hostages' faces. Even if someone was running around his building he would be caught and executed. As long as he got his detonators back there would be no problem. Hans closed the door and turned back to the TV, turning down the volume.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, speaking to Victoria.

"About what?"

Hans put his arms on either side of the chair and leaned in close to her.

"Some other man wants to take you from here; he wants to rescue all you hostages' from the terrorists."

"But you're not terrorists'; and he wants to rescue _them_. I'm not sure I count as a hostage anymore."

Hans raised a brow and leaned in closer.

"Oh you don't?"

He was so close that Victoria could smell his aftershave again. She inhaled deeply and caught the tobacco scent; it made a shiver run along her spine. _Never thought I'd find the smell of tobacco sexy…_

"Isn't the definition of a hostage someone who doesn't want to be in their current predicament? I don't mind."

"That's quite an attitude change from just a few hours ago."

"Like I said earlier Hans, I'd take this opportunity to get to know you. So I'm treating this as a really fucked up first meeting."

"I adore the way you say my name."

He leaned in closer and ran his nose up and down the length of her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat and he smiled when he noticed the change.

"Why my dear, your heart is beating so fast."

She was about to reply when the CB crackled again.

"Powell? Al, you still with me babe? Al what's going on? Yo, Al."

Hans growled and grabbed the CB; he stood up and walked around to the front of the desk.

"I'm here Roy but I'm kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you later."

Victoria sat listening carefully, trying to regain steady breath at the same time. She hadn't counted on Hans coming so close to her…it had literally knocked the wind out of her. She brushed a few drying strands of hair from her face.

"Al, what's wrong? What's going on -?"

Hans sat against the edge of the desk, waiting.

"I said we'll talk later Roy. If you're what I think you are you should know when to listen, when to shut up…and when to pray."

"-Jesus Christ. You're coming in! That's it, isn't it? Christ, Powell I told you what kind of people you're dealing with here."

Hans walked over to his window as the cowboy shut off his communicator. There were more police outside; this he had expected. They were putting up flood-lights. He blinked his eyes as they all lit up; the office was brighter now.

"They'll be coming. Get ready. Theo, watch the screens. You are the eyes now."

He paused to look out the window.

"Wait until they're close."

He kept facing the window; he needed to see – as well as he was able to – what was going on. Police action was inevitable and it was only a matter of time before they realized what they were up against and tried to negotiate.

Victoria walked up beside him and looked out the window as well.

"I would pick a side now Miss Harwood. You will not have a chance once this starts. Stay here, or go with the other hostages."

Victoria looked at the closed door. It would certainly be the easier path to walk out there and pretend that she knew nothing until they were led to the roof to die. Or she could stay here with this enigmatic man, who made her feel protected. This man who made her heart race among a myriad of other emotions. The man who she _did_ feel could protect her from anything, no matter what he had done. She didn't want a cowboy; she wanted a thief.

"I'm staying here." She reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face.

Hans looked away from the window to see her; her eyes were clear, no fear.

"Victoria…"

She smiled.

"All right listen up guys: It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, except for the four assholes coming in the rear in standard two-by-two cover formation."

Hans smiled and picked up his radio.

"Gentlemen."

After his one word, Victoria could hear gun fire. She looked out the window with Hans and saw what his men had been aiming at: the flood-lights. The light in front of them shattered as it went out, and then the next one down the way did so as well.

"Don't be impatient. Just wound them."

Hans wanted the police to waste time negotiating; it would be too cruel to kill these men. Victoria stood by him silently; she seemed to be handling herself. He reached out a hand to touch her arm, to make sure.

"I'm fine." She said, but she pulled her hand up to grab his, threading their fingers.

Hans looked down, surprised. She was initiating more contact than he ever could have hoped for. _Would_ she go with him, when the night was over?

"Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute. What have we here gentlemen? The police have got themselves an R.V. Southeast corner." Theo said over the radio.

"Alexander, James." Hans directed over the radio.

After a few more moments Theo's voice came on the radio.

"Get over there!" He yelled.

After a few long moments Hans and Victoria watched as, from floors below them, a missile was shot at the armored car. It hit and a giant ball of flame burst forth.

"Oh my god." Victoria whispered, as watched the mini-explosion as the flames licked the air.

"And the quarter-back is toast!" Theo yelled delightedly over the radio.

Hans shot her a look before hitting the button on his CB.

"Hit it again."

"Hans, you motherfucker, you've made your point. Let them pull back!"

"Thank you Mr. Cowboy, I'll take it under advisement. Hit it again!" He ordered.

He stood there patiently, gripping Victoria's hand.

"You made your decision." He said seeing her pale face.

"I know." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know I did."

"Good." Hans relaxed his grip on her hand and looked back to the window. "Fire." He spoke into the communicator.

Right after he gave the command a second missile was fired at the armored car; the flames licked higher up into the air, and acrid black smoke spread. The vehicle however, was still standing, though on fire. Hans and Victoria watched as the huge flames burned on. _Is he going to tell them to do it again? Will they hit the car again? _She thought worriedly.

At just that moment he felt the building shake. Victoria put her other hand on his arm to steady herself. Her blue eyes grew wide. _What the hell was that? _She asked herself as white flashes popped outside. _Is that from the explosion? _

"Relax." Hans told her. "That was floors down."

Franco burst into the office.

"They're using artillery on us!"

You idiot it's not the police!"

He stepped away from the window and walked back over to his desk.

"It's him." He finished.

Victoria walked around the desk behind him and saw the TV; another news bulletin flash lit the screen. She reached forward and turned the volume on.

"We've had an update on the terrorist takeover of the Nakatomi building. sources say that the terrorist leader 'Hans' may be this man, Hans Gruber."

A photo appeared in the top corner of the news broadcast. It was of a frumpier looking Hans – long shaggy hair, unkempt but still short beard and baggy clothes.

Hans directed Franco to the atrium; the man understood and turned the TV set on so the hostages' could watch the broadcast as well.

"A member of the radical West German Volksfrei movement. Strangely, the Volksfrei leadership issued a communique an hour ago stating that Gruber had been expelled from that organization and is operating on his own."

Hans turned to see out his office door; the hostages' looked appropriately scared.

"Al! Al, do you copy?"

Hans glared scornfully at his radio.

"Are you alright?" The officer replied.

"Yeah I'm fine." The cowboy said.

"What was that?"

"You know that plastic explosive I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"There you go." The cowboy laughed. Hans continued to glare at the communicator.

"Is the building on fire?"

"No but it's gonna need one hell of a paint job and a shitload of screen doors. One spotter says you got two with that blast."

Hans' head snapped up to look at Franco.

"Alexander and James." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Damn cowboy…

"Now, you listen to me, mister, I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you are doing, but you just destroyed a building. Now we do not want your help, is that clear? We don't want your help. I've got a hundred people down here and they're covered with glass."

Hans stared at the radio; this was a new voice. Victoria stared at the radio; so there was someone who didn't like the cowboy besides Hans? She eyed the door carefully. What were the hostages thinking about the explosion? Did they think it was the police?

"Glass? Who gives a shit about a glass? Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Deputy Chief of Police Dwayne T. Robinson, and I'm in charge of this situation."

Victoria couldn't help but giggle. Hans looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Well he's obviously not. Is he the one sitting in here?"

"Excellent point Miss Harwood."

Hans grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the chair with him.

"Play nice." He whispered in her ear, glancing at Franco.

Victoria immediately understood. Because his man was in the room Hans felt he had to act dominating; he needed to prove that she wouldn't be a distraction and that the job would get done. They probably had no idea what she was even doing here; every chance he could get to explain that she was just a 'special' hostage, he would take it.

Victoria tried to make herself more comfortable on his knee. _This is just like Santa Claus at Christmas…_she thought to herself. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Yeah, a sexy German Santa Claus who's in good shape and has a better beard…and whom you've been having naughty thoughts about. _Victoria blushed and turned away. Hans noticed the color spreading on her cheeks and allowed himself a small smile; what was that for?

"Oh you're in charge; well I got some bad news for you Dwayne; from up here it doesn't look like you're in charge of jack-shit."

Hans' attention was once again on the CB on top of his desk. Victoria tried to shift to get more comfortable; Franco noticed and smiled. With a huff she stayed put. Apparently moving was giving him the wrong idea.

"Now you listen to me you little asshole -!" The police chief started.

"Asshole? I'm not the one who just got butt-fucked on national TV _Dwayne_! Now you listen to me jerk-off: you're not part of the solution you're part of the problem. Quit being part of the fucking problem and put the other guy back on."

Hans stared at the radio, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Hello Roy. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty fucking unappreciated Al."

Hans smiled; no he did not appreciate the cowboy messing with his plans. He sensed that Victoria was uncomfortable so he motioned for her to get up. Hans leaned forward to listen. Victoria smoothed down her skirt, thankful. Just because Franco was in the room didn't mean Hans had to change his behavior with her; he apparently thought differently.

"Hey, I love you. So do a lot of the guys. So you hang in there, man. You hear me? You hang in there."

"Yeah thanks partner."

The cowboy clicked his radio off. Hans leaned back in his chair thinking. With a wave of his hand he sent Franco from the room. He stared at Victoria from the corner of his eye. _Could she do it? _He asked himself.

He stood up and commanded her attention.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to look for the detonators; you can easily pass yourself off as an escaped hostage if he finds you. I need them so we can continue with our plans and leave. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes." Victoria wasn't frightened.

This was a chance to prove herself. She wanted him to know that she was going to stick around, no matter what he might have thought. Just because she had blanched at the shooting of the armored car didn't mean she wasn't invested in the idea of leaving with him.

"I need you to check the upper floors – thirty-two and thirty-three. Can you do that?" Hans stood up and gripped her arms.

"Yes Hans, I can."

He shook his head. "I can't believe I just asked that of you."

"Why?"

Again, the grip on her arms wasn't to restrain; it was gentle and once more she thought of a protector.

"Because I want you safe." He whispered.

"I will be; like you said, he'll think I'm a hostage and he won't hurt me."

"I do not want you to put yourself in danger from him to get them. Only take them if he's incapacitated. Do you understand?" He spoke clearly, staring into her strange blue eyes.

"Is this emotion I'm seeing?" She asked, smiling.

She felt much more comfortable around him now; and she liked him better when they were alone like this. He was more of himself she thought; more of a gentleman.

"I mean it Victoria; I don't want to find you hurt."

"I promise." She whispered.

"Good."

Hans dropped his hands. He felt himself mesmerized by her blue eyes, transfixed. In a matter of a few hours this young woman had worked her way into him. Yes, she would be leaving with him tonight. He didn't care if he had to force her to leave.

"You won't have a radio with you; it would make him suspicious."

"Alright."

"You will be totally alone there; none of my men can come with you; they have their own jobs."

"Who are you trying to convince not to go?"

Hans smiled, tight-lipped. If she came back hurt, or not at all, the cowboy would die. Slowly, brutally, he would die. Hans would see to it himself.

"I just want to stress the importance of you; you have to stay safe, for me."

Victoria's eyes widened. Did he care this much about her already? She _was_ his only contact besides his team. The only new person he had met in this building. It could just be that he didn't want to lose a conversational companion.

Of course, if he were leaving she'd want him to stay safe as well. She had decided to completely ignore the inner-voice that was telling her this was a bad idea, falling for him. She wanted to leave here tonight with enough time to get to know the real Hans Gruber.

"I'll stay safe Hans; I promise."

"Alright; take the back way out of the office and take the stairs. He doesn't need to open fire because he hears an elevator." _I'll kill him if she's harmed. If there is one hair missing from her head I will break his fingers one-by-one and pull his fingernails, for a start. _

She turned to leave.

"Victoria."

"Yes?"

She turned around to face him. He walked across the room and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. His beard tickled her skin in a pleasant way.

"I mean it, stay safe."

"You've only said that about a million times." She smiled, color tinting her cheeks.

Victoria opened the back door of her boss's office and stepped out, heading for the stairwell. Hans watched her go, a heavy feeling in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those of you who didn't see, I did go back and heavily edit ALL the other chapters and they should be re-read before this or it might not make sense; I had to move things around and some dialogue did change, as well as descriptions. Thank you **

_Chapter 5_

Victoria stepped out of the office and into the hallway. She avoided the gazes of Hans' men. They didn't stop her and she knew Hans wouldn't tell them anything over the radio; if McClane heard anything then he might shoot her. Were they going to just let her go? Did they not like her, not trust her that much that they'd just _let her leave? _

She shook her head as she opened the stairwell door. She was on the thirtieth floor and Hans suspected that cowboy Roy was on the thirty-first or thirty-second. She walked up the steps carefully; she was aware that she had forgotten her shoes in Hans' office; not that they'd do her much good, being heels.

Victoria opened the door to the thirty-first floor; apparently Hans had forgotten that he had men stationed up here. Theo was after all trying to break open the vault and he had a guard. If the cowboy was on this floor he was a bigger idiot than she thought.

She closed the door and stepped up to the thirty-second floor. There were no guards up here so it made since if McClane were to be stationed up here. She stepped through the open door and closed it carefully.

Her heart was thrumming in her chest; what the hell had she been thinking, to do this? She had no shoes, no radio, no weapon, no back-up and no idea what she was doing! However she knew she couldn't go back to Hans now; she knew he'd be disappointed and she wanted to make him proud.

She tried to calm down her racing heart as she walked into the bright fluorescent light. There was clearly construction work still happening on this floor – and also a lot of damage. The thirty-second floor…this was where Hans had sent Tony to kill the man who had pulled the alarm…McClane had met him here, and killed him.

She worked her way across the floor not seeing much of anything. There was further damage: some metal beams knocked down, some plaster destroyed. Victoria could see that there was nothing on this floor either – unless he was a very good hider. But why would he come back to this floor?

Victoria walked back to the empty stairwell and looked up. There was a thirty-third floor…why couldn't he be up there? She started up slowly and carefully opened the stairwell door.

_You are insane for doing this…insane and seriously messed up. Why the hell are you doing things for him? _She crept cautiously inside. _Because you like him – and you want to get out of here alive; you know he's our best bet. _

Victoria stopped – she had heard a voice.

"Yeah; two. And I'd sure like to see 'em swinging on the jungle gym with Al junior one day."

Victoria held her breath. She had been right, he was up here.

"Well now that's a date; but you'll have to bring the ice-cream."

John laughed; because there was no doubt that she had found him. Who else would be talking to that police man from the radio? Victoria took a careful step forward; the voices stopped. Victoria breathed very carefully.

A gun rounded the corner, a man quickly following it.

"Oh God!" She yelled and ducked, covering her head with her hands.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice demanded of her.

"Please - please I just barely made it out of there. Please don't shoot me." She whimpered, still covering her face.

"You got away?" He sounded impressed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm trying to stop 'em; I'm the one that called the police."

"That was you? Oh bless you sir."

"Come on get up. Are you hungry?"

John helped her up and guided her over to the table he had been sitting at. "There's not much here…thermos full of cold coffee, and some Twinkies if you can stomach 'em."

"Thanks." Victoria reached out a shaky hand and took the thermos. "I'm Victoria Harwood, by the way."

"John McClane."

"Holly's husband?" She asked, taking a sip of the cold coffee.

"You know Holly?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"She's my boss; don't worry she's fine." Victoria gave him a re-assuring smile.

"Oh that's great; I've been really worried up here." John took a bite of a Twinkie and grimaced.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Terrible." He laughed.

John took a closer look at her, and for the first time seemed to notice the blood on her shirt.

"Jesus Christ are you alright?" He exclaimed.

"It's not mine; I was in the room when Takagi was shot." Victoria looked down; she didn't want to remember about.

"That's right, that blonde was you. I'm glad you're OK."

"Was that noise we heard you?"

"You bet it was; only just got out of there."

"Good thing you did."

Before he could reply his stolen CB radio crackled.

"Touching, cowboy, touching." Hans' voice came in on the communicator. "Or should I call you Mr. McClane. Mr. Officer John McClane of the New York Police Department?"

Victoria froze; she had never expected Hans to figure out who John was. Nor had she expected him to call him while she was out looking.

"Sister Theresa called me Mr. McClane in third grade; my friends call me John. And you're neither shithead." John quickly replied.

"I have someone who wants to talk to you; a very special friend who was with you at the party tonight."

Victoria and John looked at each other; _please not Holly. Please not Holly. He promised me; he promised me. _

"Hey John-boy." A male voice came on the line.

"Ellis?" John asked.

"Yeah"

_You damn bastard! _Victoria screamed in her head. _Now there's a slime-ball for you. _How dare he turn John in? He was hurting Holly; and himself. She didn't know what he had said to Hans but he was not a man to play games; that much she knew.

"Now listen John, they've given me a few minutes to try to talk some sense into you. I know you think you're doing your job John and I can appreciate that but you're just dragging this thing out. Now look, no one gets out of here until these guys can talk to the L.A. police and that just ain't gonna happen until you stop messing up the works; capiche?"

John paused a moment. When next he spoke it was carefully, testing the waters Victoria thought.

"Ellis what have you told them?"

"I told them we were old friends and you were my guest at the party."

John closed his eyes and groaned. Victoria sat, tense and waiting. She wanted to know what Hans would do.

"Ellis you shouldn't be doing this."

"Tell me about it. Alright John listen: they want you to tell them where the detonators are. They know people are listening. They want the detonators or they're gonna kill me."

John didn't reply; he was thinking. How the hell could he get Ellis out of this alive? Victoria didn't think there was a way. If Hans didn't kill him then one of his men would. She didn't want it to be true but that was the kind of man she had chosen. She had made her decision when she had decided to stay with him in that office, and when she had agreed to look for the detonators.

"John, didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you."

"Hey John I think you can get with the program a little huh? The police are here now it's their problem. Now tell these guys where the detonators are so no one else gets hurt. You know I'm putting my life on the line for you pal." Ellis sounded agitated.

"Ellis listen to me very carefully."

"John—"

"Shut up Ellis. Just shut your mouth." He said angrily. "Put Hans back on the line. Hans this shithead does not know what kinda man you are but I do, listen to me."

"Good; then you will give us what we want and save your friend's life. You are not part of this equation and it's time you realize that." His voice sounded cold; cold and far-away. It chilled Victoria's bones to hear him speak like that.

"What am I a method actor? Hans, babe, put away the gun. This is radio, not television." Ellis was starting to sound worried.

Victoria closed her eyes; so Hans would do it himself. She took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. He would kill another man tonight.

"Hans this asshole is not my friend I just met him tonight! I don't know him; Jesus Christ Ellis these people are going to kill you; tell them you don't know me!" John yelled frantically into the communicator.

"John how can you say that after all these years, huh? John? John?" Ellis no longer sounded calm; he sounded frightened.

And then they heard it: the gunshot. The ringing finality that meant Ellis had been killed. Even though Victoria had been expecting it, it shocked her. The man she had pledged to leave with tonight had killed another man and again with no hesitation.

_I don't think I can do this. How can I? He…oh god he killed someone else! _Victoria took in a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She still had to get the detonators. Or she could stay with John…stay here and let him protect her while he tried to take down Hans and his men. But no…she wanted to stay with Hans; she had _chosen _to stay with him.

"That's what kind of man he is." John said to her. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts; but that was silly. And she had never told him that she had been cooped up in Hans' office with him all night.

But what if John knew because he had been watching? Or because he had been spying on them? Did he know? Chills had started to break out on the back of her neck. But no, there was no way he could know. She was sure he _suspected. _Because why would Hans have had a hostage in the room when Takagi was killed? She'd have to have a good explanation when he asked. Because she didn't doubt that he would ask.

Hans must have still had his finger on the button because they could hear the frightened screams.

"Do you hear that? Talk to me! Where are my detonators? Where are they, or shall I shoot another one? Sooner or later I might you do care about."

"Go fuck yourself Hans."

Victoria was surprised by this man's mettle. She was also worried that Hans really would shoot another hostage just to get him to co-operate. _But not Holly, never Holly; he promised. _She reminded herself. She had to get those detonators before anything else went wrong. _Hans told you not to put yourself in danger. _And the black bag was strung across John's chest! How was she supposed to get them?

"Attention police; attention police." Hans' voice crackled over the CB. Both John and Victoria stared down at it; what could he possibly want?

"This is Sergeant Al Powell –" He was cut off by another voice.

"This is Deputy Chief Dwayne Robinson. Who is this?" The police chief from before said.

"This is Hans Gruber. I assume you realized the futility of direct action against me; we have no wish for the further loss of life." Victoria thought his words sounded scripted – this had to be part of the plan, calling the police and making them waste their time.

"Well, uh, what is it you _do_ wish for Mr. Gruber?" Victoria rolled her eyes; this guy did not sound confident enough to be a police chief.

"I have comrades in arms around the world languishing in prison. The American State Department has fun rattling its saber for its own ends…now it can rattle it for me. The following prisoners are to be released from their captors: in Northern Ireland the seven members of the New Provo Front. In Canada the five imprisoned leaders of Liberte de Quebec. In Sri Lanka the nine members of the Asian Dawn movement."

"What the fuck?" John whispered to Victoria. Victoria shrugged her shoulders; she didn't understand it either.

"When these Revolutionary Brothers and Sisters are free, the hostages in this building will be taken to the roof and they will accompany us, in helicopters, to the Los Angeles International Airport where they will be given further instructions. You have two hours to comply."

The blood drained from her face; the roof…_that's where he's going to kill all of them. _She looked at John. If she was going to say anything then now was the time to do it. But…no. She was definitely more afraid of Hans, and more worried for him. The things they would do to him if he were caught – she couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Gruber, this is crazy, I – I—don't have the authority – I – I can't authorize – two hours is not enough." The police chief began to stutter.

"What a fucking idiot!" John said; he didn't know what was going on but he knew Al would've done a better job talking to him.

Hans' voice came back on the radio; this time it was their private channel so only Hans' men, and John, could hear.

"Theo are we on schedule?"

"One more to go and then it's up to you; and you better be right 'cause it looks like this last one's going to take a miracle."

"It's Christmas Theo; it's the time of miracles. So be of good cheer and call me when you get the last lock."

Victoria had to bite back a smile; Hans had sounded adorable, at least to her. If John saw her smiling though he'd think something was up. As it was, he had just picked up the radio.

"Hey pal you out there?" He asked; Victoria figured he was speaking to the officer outside.

"I'm here, John I'm here."

"You gotta believe there was nothing I could do." So he was speaking about Ellis.

"Well it's gonna be both our asses if you're wrong."

"I hear you."

"Did you catch that bullshit Hans was running? It doesn't make sense man."

Victoria stiffened; no it didn't make sense. However it wasn't good for John to be suspicious of it.

"Hey don't ask me man; I'm just a desk jockey who was on my way home when you rang."

"The way you drove I figured you for the street Al."

"In my youth; in my youth."

Victoria wondered how they could keep up such easy banter in a situation like this; although, John must have been feeling pretty stressed; he was after all on his own."

"Come on sweetheart; we can't stay in one place too long."

"Where are we going?" She asked a slight tremor in her voice.

"We're going up."

He smiled at her and led the way. She followed obediently, always awaiting a chance to get at the detonators. Hans must have realized how difficult this would be without any backup or a weapon. _Maybe that's what he wants; he want you to _prove _yourself. Or he wanted a clean way to get rid of you, and John McClane was the easiest answer. _

Victoria shook her head and willed herself not to think like that. She knew that he cared; he had to. At least sexually he cared. All that electricity in the room…

"So tell me something; why did Hans have you in the room when Takagi was killed?"

"I don't know; I found them in the lobby – before it started."

"Really?" He was silent for a few moments as they walked down a hallway. "I'm really very sorry that you're in this situation Vicky; you seem like a nice young girl."

"Thanks."

"Yeah it doesn't do much for you now."

Victoria smiled; no it didn't.

"Wait – shush." John held up a hand for her to be quiet and stay still. "I think I hear something; stay here unless I tell you otherwise."

John rounded the corner and was lost to her sight. _Did he really just leave me? What if I had been an actual hostage? _Her inner voice yelled at him. Of course, this was a strange situation. Maybe it was one of Hans' men come to kill John and get the detonators.

"Hi there. How you doing?"

She could hear John speaking loudly. So who had he found?

"Oh please god no – you're one of them aren't you? You're one of them! Don't, don't kill me please no please no – don't, don't kill me – please please please please please please please don't-"

"Whoa, whoa relax! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna hurt you! What the fuck are you doing up here? What were you looking for?"

Victoria gasped; had John found a hostage?

"I managed to get out of there and uh, I was just trying to get up on the roof and see if I could signal for help, you know? It's just through here, why don't you come help me?"

Victoria covered her mouth with her hands; it was a hostage!

"Whoa, whoa."

"No, we can go through here—" The man was trying to get to the roof awfully bad…

"Hey forget the roof – I said forget the roof, they've got people all over. Come on; you wanna stay alive, you stay with me."

"Alright…" Victoria heard the hostage reply.

She waited for the all-clear from John, wondering who it would be she'd see.

"Hey Vicky, it's OK; it's another hostage."

Victoria stepped around the corner and froze. That was _not _a hostage; the man had perfectly imitated an American accent! It took everything in her not to run to him and ask if he was alright. She took careful steps forward until she was standing near both men.

"This is Victoria; she found me a while earlier. Seems like they're letting everyone through the cracks 'eh?" John said with a smile. "C'mon."

John led them down the hall. Hans took the moment to look at Victoria; she didn't seem injured in any way; in fact she appeared fine. He had been a fool to let her go however; only after he had sent her did he realize it was a suicide mission. And he had missed her desperately.

"So do you two know each other?" John asked over his shoulder.

"Not really." Hans replied, in American accent. "She works in a different department."

"That's right; intern." John remembered.

He looked around and stopped in an alcove. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and turned to Hans.

"Do you smoke?"

"Yeah." Hans replied; John held out the pack with his last cigarette. "Thanks." Hans replied, taking the proffered pack.

"You don't work for Nakatomi, and you're not one of them." Hans said, leaning forward for the light.

"I'm a cop from New York." John answered with a smile.

"New York?" Hans still kept up the accent.

Victoria thought he was doing rather well, the clueless hostage act.

"Yeah; got invited to the Christmas party by mistake. Who knew?" John laughed and Hans forced a smile.

Victoria could tell exactly what he was thinking. If John hadn't been there, everything would have been going perfectly according to their plans. Hans looked down and noticed that John was barefoot – and his feet were quite filthy. John noticed his stare and looked down as well, wiggling his toes.

"Yeah; better than being caught with your pants down huh?" He said with a smile. "I'm John McClane, you're uh?"

"Clay. Bill Clay." Hans said after a moment; Victoria had caught his eye looking at the Plaza directory.

"You know how to use a handgun Bill?" John asked, pulling the gun from his waistband.

"I spent a weekend at a combat ranch. You know that game with the guns that shoot red paint? It must seem kind of stupid to you."

"Well, time for the real thing Bill." John checked the gun before handing it over. Hans grabbed it awkwardly, like someone who had no clue how to use one. Not like someone who had already shot and killed two people tonight.

"All you gotta do is pull the trigger. Come on." John beckoned Hans and Victoria forward.

Hans grabbed Victoria's arm to keep her where she was. He put out the cigarette and started speaking German into his radio, aiming the gun at John. Victoria stood slightly behind Hans; she had known one of his men would have killed John when given the chance. However her being there to witness it was different.

He finished speaking on the radio and addressed Victoria. "Are you alright?" He again spoke in his German accent.

"I'm fine."

Hans cocked the gun. "Put down the gun. And give me my detonators."

"Well, well, well. Hans." John looked at Victoria while he said it, a brow raised. He didn't understand what she had to do with it.

"Put it down. Now." Hans ordered.

John didn't listen; he put out his own cigarette and began taking careful steps forward.

"That's pretty tricky with that accent. You ought to be on fucking TV with that accent. What do you want with the detonators Hans? I already used all the explosives. Or did I?"

"I'm going to count to three."

"Yeah like you did with Takagi?"

_CLICK._

"Oops." John taunted.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_

"Oh, no bullets. Do you think I'm fucking stupid Hans?" He asked playfully, snatching the gun back.

Fear snatched Victoria again; were they really at the mercy of this man? At just that moment the elevator next to them dinged and opened revealing three of Hans' men, Karl included.

"You were saying?" Hans taunted back.

With a battle cry John shot into the elevator and ran across the room. Hans grabbed Victoria and they ducked behind a desk. He took the moment to run his hands over her hair and face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Hans; he didn't hurt me."

"Good."

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her forehead; pressed his lips against her temple and kept them there for one…two…three…four seconds.

"I was so worried about you." He said frantically.

Bullets were flying around them, glass breaking, and one of Hans' men had just gone down but to Victoria, this had to be the best moment of the night. Hans had actually admitted, in a way, that he felt something for her.

"Hans!" Karl yelled.

"I must assist; stay here."

Hans ran out from behind the desk and grabbed his fallen man's gun; he quickly scooted out of the way and behind another desk. As long as Victoria was safe and he could get his detonators, everything would be fine.

Victoria watched as John fired bullets at them. She heard Hans say something to Karl in German, and then repeat it in English.

"Shoot the glass!"

She heard bullets firing and glass breaking; being in the middle of it all, it was much more frightening than she had thought it would be; it was also much more exhilarating. She hadn't expected it to be like this. There was a flash of white light and a bang – she ducked down and covered her ears. She heard something being violently moved and then Hans' voice.

"Smile Karl; we're back in business."

Hans walked back to where Victoria was crouched and helped her up.

"Let us go back up." He was smiling; clearly this had him in a good mood.

They took the elevator back up to the atrium, leaving the bodies behind. When they stepped off Hans tossed the bag to one his goonies.

"Go to work."

"You got it." The man replied, setting off.

Hans put his arm around Victoria's waist and guided her back into the office. Once the door was closed they could hear the sound of smashing things; Karl was destroying more objects in his rage.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hans asked.

Victoria walked to the desk and leaned against it, a smile on her face. "That's the third time you've asked me."

"Because I mean it." He growled.

"Hans I told you I'm fine; he didn't lay a finger on me."

"Good." Hans breathed a sigh of relief.

"Relax; you have your detonators and now nothing can go wrong." She re-assured him.

"With that man out there everything can still go wrong!" He pointed out of the office.

"You know what I mean."

Hans ran a hand through his hair. "Yes; I am being difficult."

"Why were you down there? You gave me an awful fright. I thought you were done for."

Hans raised a brow. "Concern?"

"Just answer the question." She demanded.

Hans smiled; she was acting like less of a hostage and more of an equal, it seemed, without realizing that she was doing it.

"I was down there to check on the explosives for the roof."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Victoria…I want to know something."

"What?" She asked, wary.

"Are you coming with me, when this is done?"

"Where else would I go?" She asked confused. It had never occurred to her to go somewhere else.

"You will come with me then?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

"Oh Victoria."

Hans pressed himself against her at the desk and brought his hands up to cradle her face. She had grabbed his arm for support and was now avoiding his gaze, blushing. He moved a strand of dry hair from her face.

"You are exquisite you know?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hans."

She turned her head to look at him and froze; she hadn't realized exactly how _close _he was. Her heart was thrumming in her chest and her stomach was all tingly. Victoria reached out a careful hand and pressed it to his chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat; wanting to know if it was just as erratic as hers.

"Why Hans, what's this?" She asked in a breathy whisper as she felt his quickening heartbeat.

"That is you my dear." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Victoria wanted more. She grabbed him by the lapels and was about to bring him in when his CB radio crackled; it was Theo.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others but with good reason; after this we get into the action. I apologize for taking so long. Please enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Hans looked almost apologetic as he backed away from Victoria and pulled the CB from his pocket. Victoria pouted and crossed her arms; she was also blushing furiously; she couldn't believe what she had been about to do!

"Hans you better heat up that miracle 'cause we just broke through our number six and the electromagnetic came down like a fucking anvil."

"Good; have a look at what our friends outside are doing and we'll be right up."

Victoria smiled; Hans had used the plural.

"Shall we go my dear?" Hans asked carefully.

"Yes." Victoria spoke without hesitation.

Hans slipped his arm around her waist and led her out of the office towards the service elevator. She could murmurs and gasps from the people in the atrium – her co-workers – at the intimate gesture. Victoria slipped a hand up to rest on his back – she no longer cared what people thought. She was going to be selfish and think of what she wanted.

As soon as they stepped onto the elevator Hans' radio went off.

"John; John McClane; are you still with us?" It was that officer – Powell.

They waited patiently for a response – any at all that meant he was still breathing.

"Yeah." Came the gasping reply.

Hans growled and turned his CB off so they could no longer hear; he hated the cowboy's voice; hated it with everything he had. That boy was going to mess everything up.

He felt something cool and soft touch his hand and looked down; Victoria had seen him getting agitated and had taken his hand to comfort him.

"So you really will be leaving with us then?" He asked.

"I really will; why do you keep asking?"

"Because it seems too good to be true." He answered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The elevator doors opened; Hans led the way out of the lift and they walked down the hall to the vault where Theo had set up his own little work-station; it was complete with monitors, keyboard and tools – everything he needed to break past and into the vault.

Hans walked up behind Theo and leaned over to look into the screens. Theo had pulled up images of the outside streets. Victoria watched silently as Theo told them what each one was.

"Alright those are the city engineers and they're going into the street circuits. Those guys in the suits I don't know who they are." Theo said with an indifferent shrug.

"That's the FBI. They're ordering the others to cut the buildings power; regular as clock work." Hans said with a small smile.

Realization dawned on Theo. "Or a time-lock."

"Precisely; the circuits that cannot be cut are cut automatically in response to a terrorist incident. You ask for a miracle, I give you the FBI." Hans spoke calmly and with pleasure.

Victoria understood a moment after Theo; Hans had needed the FBI involved so that they could get past the seventh lock – they cut the power, he gets the cash. She had to hand it to him, it was a brilliant plan. As long as they could get away properly, everything would be fine.

"Hans – how are we getting out if you're blowing the roof?" She asked.

Theo turned and looked surprised at the mention of the word 'we'. Hans noticed.

"She's coming along Theo; no arguments." He turned to face Victoria. "An ambulance we brought with us."

"Clever." Victoria smiled.

"Yes I know." Hans seemed quite proud of himself.

The room all of a sudden went dark. Hans' hand found Victoria's and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "All part of the plan." He promised.

The emergency lighting came on and filled the room with a dim glow.

Theo looked at his beeping monitor. "It's gonna go – it's gonna go – yes!"

The vault began to make a large beeping noise as it opened – the heavy metal doors took a few seconds to release and turn. Theo stood up from his seat, waiting, hoping. Hans' hand squeezed Victoria's in anticipation. She saw the wondrous expression light his face and then – the vault opened.

The airlock released sending a small, gentle breeze through the room. The lights in the vault came on and they could see everything. Theo was the first to rush into the vault and open little metal gray boxes filled with bonds.

Inside were also other priceless artifacts – ones too good to put on display.

"Merry Christmas." Theo enthused with a huge smile, running his hands over the paper bonds.

Victoria looked over at Hans; as soon as he gave her a smile and nod she stepped into the vault. This was what his team had come for – this was what they would leave her with. All of these bonds would be theirs. _Theirs? When did I start counting myself among their numbers? _Hans smiled and stepped into the vault, slipping an arm around Victoria's waist. _Probably about the same time he started doing that. _

"What do you think?" Hans whispered in her ear.

"I think we better start packing." Her voice was calm as she looked into his eyes.

Hans beamed and kissed her cheek; so she had made her decision. Theo bounced up and down as he looked at each box's contents. He stared giddily at the two of them, unable to contain his excitement.

Hans smiled before pulling out his radio and turning it on.

"I'll be but a moment." He promised Victoria.

She walked the length of the small vault, stooping down to look through the paintings on the floor. Some looked like priceless originals, and very valuable.

"I wish to talk to the FBI." Hans droned into the CB.

Victoria heard and stood up, turning to look at him. Was he checking on the helicopters? If so, they really had to start packing now. There was no time to waste if their ride was almost here.

"This is Special Agent Johnson of the FBI. The State Department has arranged for the return of your comrades. Helicopters are en route as you requested." The reply came in.

"I hear you; we will be ready." Hans replied and then turned his radio off.

"When they touch down we'll blow the roof; they'll spend months sifting through the rubble and by the time they figure out what went wrong we'll be sitting on a beach earning twenty percent." Hans said, pocketing his radio happily.

Theo smiled at his boss before hurriedly bringing empty black duffle bags into the vault; he and the other man began hurriedly packing up.

"Come along Victoria, we must go back down." He held his hand out and helped Victoria up.

She took his hand and they walked out of the vault.

"Work quickly boys." He called over his shoulder.

Hans pushed the elevator call button and they waited patiently for the lift to arrive.

"We'll be leaving right after the roof is blown. The ambulance in the garage will help us to get away. After that we're dividing the bonds in a dive motel and separating. I don't know where the others are going; you and I will go to London, then Paris, and then on to Argentina."

"Argentina?"

"I did promise beaches." He smiled slowly before ushering her into the elevator. "Now of course we shouldn't tell the hostages anything of our leaving soon; we want them to think we are here to stay."

Victoria hadn't heard a word he was saying after they had stepped into the elevator. She was thinking of one thing: their interrupted kiss. She had been about to kiss him. And she wanted to. Without thinking she reached forward and flicked the red trigger on the elevator panel from START to STOP. The elevator shuddered before it stopped moving.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Hans asked curiously.

She didn't answer; instead she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She turned around to face Hans and took his hand in hers.

"We were interrupted before; in your office." Her voice came out a breathy whisper and she kept her eyes trained on the floor.

Hans cocked a brow and looked at her: hair falling in her face, cheeks turning pink; clearly she was nervous. Without a thought he gently reached out and picked her chin up.

"I want you to look at me." His voice had become deeper.

She carefully brought her eyes to meet his; those beautiful brown orbs like a forest of trees in the sunlight.

"I want you to ask." He whispered in her ear.

She was still holding his hand; his other Hans brought up to cup her face. Victoria was finding it harder to breathe with him this close; she could again smell the tobacco and leather scent of his cologne and it made her dizzy. She could feel the heat emanating from his body and it made her feel like she was on fire.

"All you have to do is ask." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Victoria took in a shuddery breath; this was what she wanted. She was just so nervous…he made her feel all out of sorts and funny…so funny…but right. This was _right. _

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Hans brought his other hand up to cup her face; he took a moment to stare into her blue, blue eyes, thinking about what he was about to do. He had been waiting for this moment all night. As their faces inched closer she closed her eyes; she could feel his breath on her skin…any second now.

"Tell me Victoria…have you been a good girl this year?"

She shuddered with how close his mouth was to her and yet he was teasing. Teasing her like this when he had no right; but she didn't dare close the short distance. She wanted him to.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Merry Christmas." He replied softly.

And his mouth was on hers; gentle, soft, he pressed his lips to hers again and started to kiss her feverishly. With a want, and a need so strong it seemed like they had waited years and not hours to finally come to this moment. Victoria's nerves exploded with feeling as finally; finally she got what she wanted.

Her hands worked their way up and fisted themselves into his hair; he groaned against her mouth and kissed her harder, deeper. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed herself against his body but it still wasn't enough. He felt this and his hands left her face; they trailed down her neck, the sides of her arms, and came to rest at her waist.

He forcefully pulled her against him and wrapped his arms tight around her; she wouldn't escape him, not ever. He felt like a well had opened inside him and every emotion he had never felt was springing out and filling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to keep him there; she never wanted to come up for air.

But they had to; eventually he pulled his mouth away. His hot breath hit her cheek and she sighed, happy. Hans kissed her cheek, her jaw, her throat. She moaned and fisted his hair again and brought his mouth back to hers, craving more. No one had ever made her feel like this before; and this was just a kiss!

Her body was on fire; every inch of it and he was the cooling agent she needed to calm it down. Hans lifted her up and set her against the bar; she wrapped her legs around his middle and deepened their kiss; she needed him in every crevice of her soul and right now this was the only way she knew how to get him there.

"Victoria…" Hans pulled back to look at her.

This beautiful creature here before him who wanted him; who was admitting here and now in this embrace, with her actions, that she wanted him. She kissed his cheek and his jaw, repeating his earlier ministrations. Now was not the time to talk; he needed to feel her mouth again.

He kissed her again; passionate and needy. He hoped to pour every modicum of his desire into the kiss; she had to _know _how he felt for her. Hans felt her breath on his mouth and inwardly sighed when she parted her lips. His eager tongue worked its way into her mouth; she groaned in response. Hans picked her up off the bar and let her stand again.

"My darling…" he broke the kiss, panting for breath.

She too was finding it difficult to draw breath after that. Her stomach was tingling and her legs felt like jelly; if he could do that to her with just a _kiss, _imagine how everything else would make her feel. Victoria blushed an even deeper scarlet at the thought.

"Victoria that was…something else." For once Hans didn't know how to appropriately describe his feelings. It was so much more than 'something else' to him; it had been everything.

"Hans that was…" Victoria brushed her bangs from her eyes, not finishing her sentence. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling right now.

All Victoria definitively knew was that she wanted to do it again. Hans reached over and flicked the trigger back to START. After a moment the elevator started moving back down.

"That was much better than I thought my night was going to go." Hans stated, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Victoria smiled. "Much better than I thought my night was going to go; after witnessing a murder you know."

Hans frowned but Victoria was smiling; she had gotten over it. She genuinely hadn't meant to be rude. After seeing her blissed expression Hans understood.

"So you enjoyed that as much as I did then?" He chuckled.

"At least." She answered.

Hans gripped her waist and pressed his lips gently against hers; it immediately stoked the fire in her belly to new heights.

"I _will _be doing that the rest of the night." He warned.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She said happily.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Hans led Victoria past the hostages and into the office; he closed the door behind him.

"The money is being packed; the escape vehicle will be made ready soon. After we blow the roof we can safely leave and no one will ever find us."

Hans leaned back against the desk and pulled Victoria flush against him.

"Does that sound good to you Miss Harwood?"

"That sounds fantastic Hans."

He chuckled before kissing her again.

**A/N: YAY they **_**finally **_**kissed! I was debating on holding it off but I figured Victoria and Hans have waited long enough, what with all that (hopefully) sexual tension. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"I'm famished." Hans leaned his head back against his desk chair.

"I'll get you something." Victoria kissed his cheek and got up from his lap.

Hans smiled. "Thank you; that is very kind of you."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're lazy."

Hans chuckled. Victoria smiled sweetly before leaving the office and walking over to the buffet table. She made a chicken sandwich and put it on a plate before walking back to the office. On her way she stole a glance at Holly; she looked fine. Victoria would have to remind Hans of the promise he made to let her go.

"Here." Victoria set the plate down in front of him.

"Thank you." He smiled affectionately before grabbing the sandwich.

"How long do you think it will take them to load the bags?" Victoria asked, sitting herself on the edge of the desk.

Hans cast a glance at the closed door. "Maybe thirty minutes – maybe a little longer. There are after all many bonds in that vault."

"Thirty minutes and we'll be free."

"I adore how you speak in the plural." Hans spoke with relish; she hadn't changed her mind.

_She's still willing to leave with me. _Hans smiled at the thought; taking another bite of sandwich he stared down at his crackling CB. It was McClane but he was talking to the officer; nothing important. It was something Hans could ignore.

"Victoria I just want to be sure – you do know you can't see your parents again?" He probed.

"I know that; it's alright. They'll assume I was killed so really it's alright." Victoria shrugged her shoulders but tears were swimming across her vision.

"Victoria."

Hans stood up and took her in his arms; it would not do for her to cry. He wasn't sure if he could stand the sight of it. Hans understood however; he had loved his mama very much before her death. It had devastated him. But having to leave your parents while they were still living, and to act as if you were dead? He understood that this would be hard.

"Just think of what we'll do once we leave here." He whispered, stroking her hair. "We'll live in London; imagine all the wonderful things you can do there. After that we'll move on to Paris…the city of lights. And then to Argentina with the lovely beaches and the architecture…it's beautiful there. You will love it."

"You want me to go with you all the way to Argentina?" Victoria asked.

"I want you for as long as you will stay. If you want to leave…I will allow it; only if I think you won't tell anyone of my plan however."

"I don't want to leave."

Hans smiled softly before gently pressing his lips to hers and pulling away. It would not do to get carried away like in the elevator; once they were free and had more time? That was another matter. The radio crackled off as the cowboy finished speaking. Hans wondered for how long it would stay silent.

"How long are we going to stay in London?"

Victoria's words drew Hans away from his thoughts and back to her.

"A few months, nothing more. I have accounts in London that I should liquidize. I can teach you rudimentary French while we're there. After that I plan on spending a few years at least in France – enough time to cash most of the bonds and to teach you Spanish as well. After that we'll move on to Argentina where we can happily live out the rest of our lives."

"Mon nom est Victoria Harwood. Je pars ici ce soir avec Hans Gruber."

Victoria smiled at Hans' shocked expression.

"You speak French?"

"Four years in high school, a year at college."

"Well that is remarkable."

Hans kissed her again; she deserved it, saving them so much time. The cool feel of her lips underneath his almost made him lose control; however his CB crackled again.

"Pal, pal listen to me it's a double-cross! The whole roof of the building is wired -"

Hans pulled back at the voice; luckily he had been cut off but the police could still be suspicious.

"John? John? John come in!" The officer replied.

Hans growled and sat down at his desk. This had to be over, and soon. They couldn't risk being here anymore.

"Theo are you almost done?" He growled into the CB.

"Lighten up, it's Christmas!" Theo crowed into the CB. "Almost done; I'm heading down now."

"Good." Hans turned the CB off and pocketed it.

Victoria turned to the news broadcast; she had heard it mention 'Gennero'. And there he was – some sleaze-ball reporter at her house, talking to her kids! Victoria looked up at the open door and saw the expression of horror on Holly's face. Victoria looked carefully at Hans; he was listening, but not paying very close attention.

"They're coming! The choppers are coming!"

"Okay. Time to gather your flock Ms. Gennero." Hans stood up and pocketed his pen and paper.

"You know your mom and dad are very important people." The reporter was speaking to the children.

Hans paused. _Mom and _dad_? Why would he be speaking about a father? _He caught Holly's eye in the crowd and noticed her fearful expression as she watched.

"They're very brave people. So is there something you'd like to say to them as they're watching?" The reporter continued.

Hans looked at the television; the little girl from the photograph was shown. _So these are her children. Why mention a father? _

Hans watched as the little girl was given the mike to speak.

"Come home."

_They're both not at home. They're both important people, brave people. Both hostages…but her husband isn't here. _Hans realized. Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat. He knew; she knew that he knew.

Hans looked at Holly, who stared at him. He turned to the counter behind her desk and picked up the flipped photo frame. It was a family photo – Miss Gennero, her children, and…_John McClane. _

"Mrs. McClane. How nice to make your acquaintance."

He pulled his gun from his pocket and fired into the air. The room of hostages' screamed and started to get up. He ran from the office, sliding on the tile, and shot into the air again. Victoria followed; she had to see what he would do.

"On your feet everyone, to the roof!" He spoke to the hostages'.

"Lock them up there and come right back." He told one of his men.

He ran into the screaming crowd and grabbed Holly's arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

He pulled her along with him to the elevator and Victoria followed. Hans pushed the button to the vault floor, his firm grip never leaving Holly's arm. Holly stared stoically ahead, not meeting either of their eyes.

Victoria wanted to apologize; most of all she wanted to ask Hans what he was doing. He had promised her that Holly would go free. She knew he was angry, could see it. And she knew some of that anger would be directed at her because she had _known. _She had known who John was and had never told him.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, Hans leading Holly roughly. They stepped into the vault where Theo was still hurriedly packing up bonds.

"Theo; a little bonus for us." Theo looked up as Hans spoke, pushing Holly into the room.

"Please sit down." He indicated Holly to sit on the floor. "Sit down!" When she didn't move he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit on the floor.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"A policeman's wife might come in handy." He pulled out his CB. "McClane I have some news for you. McClane?"

There was no response from the other end of the radio. Hans shrugged and put it down, joining Theo in packing duffle bags.

Victoria sat down next to Holly, trying to give some comfort to her boss.

"What are you doing?" Holly spat.

"Just calm down Miss Gennero, please. Nothing's going to happen to you; I promise."

"You promise? When you've been holed up with a psycho like him all night?" Holly stared accusingly at Hans.

"Miss Gennero I'm leaving with him tonight."

Holly's eyes widened. "He's making you go with him?"

Victoria shook her head. "_I'm _going with _him." _

"Why? Why would you leave with that monster willingly?" Holly's voice had become shrill.

"Because I want to. Holly, he promised me earlier that he wouldn't hurt you. So please believe me when I say nothing will happen to you. I can't guarantee anything for your husband – he's really annoyed Hans; but he promised me _your _safety."

"I said no promises Miss Harwood, that I would 'see what I can do'. If she proves useful to me in getting us out alive I will bring her along." Hans stated, throwing filled duffle bags out of the vault.

"Hans…" Victoria said warningly.

He threw her a smile over his shoulder. "You become less afraid the longer the night lasts." He sighed and tossed another bag out. "Yes; she will live."

Victoria noticed he didn't say she could get to leave. She would still do everything she could to ensure that Holly got to leave and go home to her family; her children needed her.

Theo turned to Hans. "Armed. The truck?" He asked.

"The truck." Han affirmed, still packing bonds and throwing full bags out to Eddie.

Theo took a bag and ran out of the vault. _He must be getting the ambulance ready. _Victoria thought. She and Holly watched as Hans hurriedly packed away more bonds.

"After all your posturing, all your little speeches you're nothing but a common thief." Victoria's eyes widened at Holly's words. How could she say something to him like that when her life was in his hands?

Hans turned so he was right in front of Holly, his face inches from hers and spoke venomously.

"I am an exceptional thief Mrs. McClane and since I'm moving up to kidnapping you should be more polite."

He turned back around and continued packing up the bags.

"You're going to leave with that?" Holly asked Victoria.

"Yes." She replied. "I am."

"Even after that?" Holly asked incredulously.

"You provoked him; and he's not always like that."

"Oh isn't he?" Holly asked with a raised brow.

Victoria swallowed; it was strange to be talking about Hans _in front of _Hans.

"No he's not; he's actually very kind and gentle when he wants to be. I don't have to explain myself to you Holly; you're not my boss anymore and my decisions are exactly that: _my _decisions."

Hans was surprised at her words; she was becoming more engrained in this the further along they got. Now he was telling off her boss for speaking badly about _him. _Of all people she was defending _him. _

He hurried and packed the last bag and tossed it onto the metal cart that held the other bags.

"Get up." He told Holly threateningly.

She stood up and Victoria stood with her, holding her arm carefully.

"Are you trying to keep me from leaving too?" She asked scornfully.

"I'm trying to help you." Victoria replied.

"We must go soon my dear." Hans slipped his hand into Victoria's free one. Holly looked on with disgust.

"Alright; are you nervous?" She asked, looking at his sweating face.

Hans shook his head and smiled. "Excited; soon we will be gone and free."

Victoria smiled back and stood on her tip-toes for a short kiss. Holly made a face and turned her head so as not to see. It disgusted her that her intern could even _consider _running away with this man – let alone actually do it. And to kiss him? Holly shuddered at the thought.

Screams suddenly filled the thirtieth floor. Hans turned to Eddie.

"See what it is."

Eddie left to investigate and came jogging back down the hall moments later.

"There's something wrong. They're coming back down." He shouted.

"Blow the roof." Hans ordered.

"But Karl's up there!" The other man shouted in reply.

"Blow the roof!" Hans yelled.

He pushed the man aside and began to fiddle with the control himself. He raised the antennae and pushed three buttons simultaneously. After a moment of silence there was a deafening _boom _and then a _roar _as flames engulfed the roof of the building and it shuddered.

There were a number of successive _booms _as other explosives went off, or when the fire caught something flammable on the other floors.

Hans ordered his men in German and they all left with the bags of money except for Eddie and another man. Hans grabbed Holly and began to lead her out of the vault room.

"You will be let go Mrs. McClane, if you co-operate."

"What are you gonna do? Sit here while the building falls down around your ears?"

Hans pulled her close and yelled at her in German, his anger getting the better of him. There was a loud _slap _as his hand struck her face.

"That is not co-operating Mrs. McClane." He whispered cruelly.

"All right!" She yelled.

Hans handed her off to his other man while he went back for the last bag in the vault.

"And you think he can love you?" Holly asked Victoria.

The young woman stared at her boss' red cheek. Never had Hans showed a side that brutal. She hadn't seen him physically hurt a woman like that. _How well do I really know him? Well enough to leave here with him? _

Hans checked to see that all the bags were loaded and took Victoria's hand, while directing Eddie to get the cart with the duffel bags.

"Allez! Allez vite!" Hans shouted, directing his other man out of the vault room.

The man replied in German and rushed out with a handful of bonds.

Hans smiled; they were getting out. They would leave.

"You made your choice." He said softly, reminding Victoria.

"I know I did. I know."

Hans frowned; her tone was not reassuring. He looked up when he heard something hit the ground. A moment later he heard his name being called out and John McClane appeared in the hall carrying a machine gun.

He was bloody, beaten and limping; his tank tied around one foot. Hans moved Victoria out of sight; the last thing he needed was for McClane to get trigger happy and shoot her. Instead he took his gun out of his waistband and pulled Holly into view.

"Jesus." She whispered upon seeing her husband.

"Hi honey." John replied with a wry smile.

"So that's what this is all about? A fucking robbery?"

"Put down the gun." Hans ordered, his own pressed against Holly's temple.

"Why'd you have to nuke the whole building Hans?"

"Well when you steal $600, you can just disappear. When you steal $600 million they _will _find you unless they think you're already dead. Put down the gun." He ordered again.

Hans had moved from the room until he stood in front of an open window, his gun still pointed at Holly. Victoria wanted to run to him, to tell him to stop. _He promised he'd let her go! Just…distract John. _

Victoria stepped from the vault and walked around until she was behind him. What…what was taped to his back? John listened and put the gun down. Eddie picked up his own gun.

"Nein! This is mine." Hans said.

John put his hands behind his head. _He's going for the gun! He's…he's going to kill Hans! _

"You got me." John said, defeated.

Victoria took the only chance she thought she would get. She sneaked up quietly behind him and reached for the gun taped to his back. Her fingers closed on the handle and she pulled.

John yelled and turned around. Victoria held the gun up threateningly.

"Don't move." She said.

Hans paled. _He…he had a gun. _

"You're not going to shoot me." John said, holding his hands up and taking a careful step forward. "You wouldn't; I know Hans has been forcing you to stay with him and that's okay. No one will blame you."

"John I don't want your children to lose their father tonight so please _shut up." _She threatened.

Hans stared across the room at her. This woman who had just saved his life.

"Eddie take the bags to the car. Now." She ordered. Her eyes never left John but she saw him leave with the cart in her peripheral vision.

"Are you really on his side? He's an asshole."

"I said shut up John." She stepped across the room to join Hans.

"You really aren't leaving with him? I will find you!"

"I doubt that cowboy." Hans said, pointing his own gun.

"Hans – no."

"Excuse me?"

"Let them go." Victoria nodded at Holly. "Go join your husband and get out of here."

Holly rushed into her husband's arms and hugged him fiercely.

"What are you doing?" Hans hissed.

"I want forty-eight hours John."

McClane looked at her like she was insane. "Twenty-four."

"Done; now go."

John nodded and looked carefully at Hans before guiding Holly from the room.

"What did you just do?" Hans asked, turning on her.

"Bought us time. Now come on."

Victoria took Hans' free hand and they rushed to the stairwell and jogged down the thirty flights of stairs to the parking garage.

Theo, Eddie, and Karl were inside.

"You look like hell." Hans told Karl, helping Victoria into the back.

Karl grunted but didn't say anything.

"Drive." Hans ordered.

Theo put the car into drive and shot out of the parking garage. Victoria dropped the gun and put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I just did that." She whispered.

"You saved my life." Hans said gently. He turned to Eddie. "How much did we get away with?"

"All of it; we got every bag." Eddie answered.

"That's $160 million in bonds for everyone!" Theo crowed from the driver's seat.

"Just get us to the motel so we can divide it and split up." Karl said angrily.

"When are we leaving?" Victoria asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Hans answered.

"I'll miss you – you seemed real nice." Theo said from the front.

"You didn't seem so bad yourself." Victoria replied with a small smile.

They drove in silence for a few short hours before finally pulling in to a motel parking lot. Theo got out and paid for a room. He came back and pulled open the back door. They each grabbed as many duffle bags as they could carry and brought them into their room.

"We made sure the same amount of bonds was in each bag?" Hans asked, staring at them.

"Sure did; not gonna stop me from recounting." Theo said merrily.

By early morning they had re-counted the bonds and divvied up. Each thief was walking away with four black duffle bags, all together containing their $160 million.

"We must get to the airport; I wish to catch an early flight."

"Hans – my shirt. It would look suspicious in public." Victoria pointed out.

"Oh yes – I've just grown so used to it. There's a shop down the street; Theo, go get her a shirt."

"Why me?" He grumbled.

"Because nobody knows what _you _look like."

Theo mumbled under his breath but got Victoria's shirt size and left the motel room. Karl fell onto the single bed and promptly fell asleep.

"He is angry that McClane is still alive – he wanted to see his brother's murderer dead."

"But we did the right thing, letting him go. He had a family. Besides, it bought us twenty-four hours of freedom."

"Yes; before we must start running." Hans frowned.

"We'll have to leave London immediately after I liquidize my accounts and go the countryside. Police the world over will be looking for us. We may not be able to stay in England as long as I had thought."

"Well it's a good thing I already know French then isn't it?"

"Very good; very lucky." Hans replied.

"Soon we'll be out of here. We'll be in a different country – just you and me. We can enjoy ourselves."

"I will enjoy myself when I can relax in Argentina without fear of extradition."

"France doesn't extradite to the U.S." Victoria pointed out.

Hans sat down on the couch and pulled Victoria onto his lap. "I want to settle down somewhere warmer."

Victoria slipped an arm around his neck and with her other hand brushed his hair back.

"I don't mind that." She said.

The early morning light filtered in through their window, lighting her face. _She is better than the money. _Thought Hans. _I didn't know it – but she's the reason I went to Nakatomi. My heart must have known she was there, somehow. _

"Fröhliches Weihnachten." He whispered.

"What does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"Merry Christmas, in German."

"How do you say it?"

Hans smiled and spelled it out slowly for her.

"Fröhliches Weihnachten." She said after a few minutes of practice.

"That's very good." He said smiling.

Victoria beamed at him. _My life just got so much more interesting. _

"Merry Christmas Hans." She said again, her lips brushing his cheek.

"And God bless everyone." He replied, turning his head and melding her mouth with his.

"Would you two keep it down?" Karl asked gruffly.

Hans laughed when Victoria turned to flip him off.

"That's not very kind my dear." He pointed out.

"I don't care."

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and forcefully brought his lips to hers again. Hans heard Karl sigh audibly and turn over on the bed. Hans leaned back into the couch and wrapped his arms around Victoria, never wanting to let her go.

**A/N: This isn't the end – I will continue to write in this b/c they're not out of the woods yet. Plus they have a budding relationship! So don't worry it's not over. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

Victoria sat up abruptly.

"Hans." She whispered, poking his arm.

His eyes blinked open and he leaned forward, looking out the plane window.

"I see we are here." He yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I can't believe we actually made it out of the country." She continued to whisper, careful of their neighbors.

"Do not sound so surprised – I came well prepared."

"This is your captain speaking – we will have touchdown in twenty minutes. If everyone could please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Victoria checked that her belt was buckled and saw Hans looking out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine; I will not go down in a torrent of fiery death." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Only checking."

They had caught an early morning flight and were currently entering London at ten in the evening on Christmas day. Ever since leaving the motel after Karl and then Theo, Hans had been checking to make sure she was still there. Every few minutes his gaze would slip over her to make sure she was fine.

"I have already told you that I'm not going anywhere Hans; I meant that."

"I believe you." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss before sitting back in his chair.

They began their descent. Hans clutched Victoria's hand tightly.

"Are you afraid of flying?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It is not my favorite, no." He replied, a nervous tick in his voice.

"Don't worry; nothing's going to happen." She promised.

Secretly, Victoria was a bit pleased that there was something Hans was frightened of. It made him seem more human to her, and less frightening. However, she would never use his fear against him, or make fun of him for it. Everyone had something they were afraid of.

"We're landing now Hans. It'll be okay." Victoria ran her thumb over the back of his hand in gentle circles.

He felt better, his raging stomach calming. Admittedly, he felt slightly ashamed at showing fear, especially in front of Victoria. The fact that she was not laughing, or poking fun at him made him feel better about it. He had never shared his fear of flying with anyone before. On the plane ride from Germany to America, he had simply taken a sedative so none of his men would know.

"I'm scared of boats." Victoria leaned over and whispered.

"What?" Hans turned to look at her.

"I know you're afraid of flying, and we're supposed to be learning more about each other. So, I'm afraid of boats."

"Why boats?" He asked his interest piqued.

"Ever since I learned about the Titanic in school I've refused to go on one. The one time I did, for a family trip to France, I made myself sick."

"When did you go to France?"

Victoria smiled; she had been trying to get Hans to forget about the plane's descent and it was working. He was also getting to know more about her, which was the reason she had come with him in the first place.

"When I was fourteen my parents took me to Dijon for two weeks. That was when I decided I wanted to learn French."

"So you have never been to Paris?" Hans probed.

"No never." Victoria shook her head sadly. "I wish; I've heard it's beautiful."

"That's where we are staying." Hans smiled at Victoria's astonished expression. "After London we are moving on to Paris, and eventually the rest of France."

"You mean we'll live in _Paris _and we'll get to go to the Eiffel tower, and eat patisseries?"

"As many as you want."

Hans leaned over and kissed Victoria's cheek. He would never grow tired of it; of being able to shower her with his adoration and desire. They were not safe yet, by no means. Victoria had only gotten John McClane to promise them twenty-four hours of freedom: twenty-four hours when they would not be harassed by police, FBI, CIA, or Interpol. After that, they would have to be careful; they would have to run.

Hans jumped in his seat when the plane landed and bumped its way down the landing strip. He fought back the raging current of his stomach, eyes closed. He tried to imagine a calm place: a meadow with beautiful flowers and it was raining…raining money. Hans smiled to himself as he imagined it all.

Victoria looked at the man in the seat next to her. She would only be able to call him Hans in private now. Until they got to the hotel and were secluded, he was 'Sir' and she was 'Miss.' They would come up with aliases at their second destination, which Hans had kept from her.

Victoria patted Hans' arm to get him up.

"We've landed." She said simply.

Hans promptly got up and reached overhead to get their carry-on bags. He had brought cash and a concealed gun in his, as well as his passport and several fake identities; anything he needed to make a quick getaway.

Victoria took her small backpack from Hans' outstretched hand. While he had been packed for this for weeks, she had not. All she had had time to grab had been some food from a local gas station and her bloody white shirt. It was a good thing she always carried her passport in her purse, and had grabbed it before leaving Nakatomi.

Hans shouldered his bag and took Victoria's hand, leading her off the plan and to the luggage carriage. They grabbed their black duffle bags and quickly left the airport before anyone could think they looked suspicious. Hans hailed a taxi and gave the man the address of a hotel he had reserved weeks ago.

"You really were prepared Sir."

"Yes we were Miss."

The cabbie looked at them strangely before setting off.

"When we get to the hotel, I'm afraid I will have some business to attend to and you will be alone for a few hours."

"Alright; I don't mind." Victoria said truthfully.

It was fifteen minutes past ten on Christmas but she did not mind being left alone. She knew what to do in case McClane had lied about giving them twenty-four hours. Nineteen hours had been used in travelling to London; they only had five hours of freedom left. Five hours before the running began.

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine for drinks." Hans continued.

"Well it is Christmas Sir."

Hans squeezed Victoria's hand gently. She understood that he was really going to empty his one of many of his London accounts and get a car. They could not stay in London; instead, they were going out to the countryside. In his scouting, Hans had found a quaint cottage home that was hours away from civilization. He had purchased the property under a new identity and had _taken care of _anyone who knew Hans Gruber had purchased it, and not Mark Vesterberg, his alias.

He was sure that they would be safe there for some months until the coast was clear enough to move into France.

"That'll be thirty quid." The cabbie demanded.

Hans sighed at his rudeness but paid him. Victoria stepped out of the cab and whistled when she caught sight of the hotel.

"Are we really staying here?" She asked her voice full of wonder.

"Do you like it?" Hans asked, taking the bags from the trunk.

Victoria took two bags to lighten his load and smiled. "I love it."

The cab had dropped them off at a tall building made of brick with old Victorian looking window hangings. The building itself appeared to be only ten stories tall, and old.

"This is a very old hotel my dear, and one of the best."

"It looks incredible." Victoria breathed.

"And they don't ask questions."

Victoria caught Hans' gaze and he winked before stepping inside. Piano music was drifting through the room and the source was impossible to tell. The air smelled of jasmine and freesia, which tickled Victoria's nose in a pleasant way.

"Sir, can I help you?" The man at the front desk asked

"I reserved a room some weeks ago; the name is 'Thomas'." Hans said, setting the bags down in front of his feet.

"Ahh yes here you are; would you like a luggage cart?"

"I would love one." Hans smiled devilishly, catching the man off guard.

Another man brought a cart over and began piling their four bags, and two backpacks onto it.

"Monsieur, these are quite heavy!" He exclaimed.

Hans looked at him with a cocked brow, daring him to speak again. The Frenchman did not. He finished his work quietly, whilst avoiding their gaze, and followed them onto the lift and up to their room.

Hans opened the door for Victoria and the luggage man. Once he had finished piling their duffle bags into a corner he received his tip quietly and left.

"What a bothersome sort the French." Hans commented, putting his wallet away.

"You don't think he'll get curious, do you?"

"No he shouldn't."

Hans looked around the room to make sure that everything was satisfactory.

"I do have to go now; I'll be back early in the morning. Don't unpack anything; we'll be leaving as soon as I get back here."

"I know; you only told me a hundred times on the plane." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I have had women not listen to me before."

"Women? Plural?"

Victoria frowned. Hans noticed and stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Women who have meant nothing to me. You forget that I am a man who likes very specific things."

"Like what?" Victoria asked irritably.

"Well recently I have found myself attracted to blond hair." Hans caught a strand of her hair and sniffed. "And grapefruit."

"Hans…" Victoria warned.

She was not in the mood to play games with him. He was trying to cover his slip and she did not want to hear it. Victoria should not have been surprised. Of course, the man had had previous partners: he was forty-one years old! Victoria would be twenty in just a few days…her birthday was December 27th. She had not told him yet; it was not as if they could do anything for it.

"Every other woman I've been with has been for sex, and that's the honest truth. I never found a romantic connection with any of them." Hans insisted.

Victoria did not feel much better; so he had had sex with multiple women. Strangers to her; women who were probably far more experienced; of course they would be. Victoria still had her 'V' card. This was also something she had neglected to share with Hans, for obvious reasons.

"I hate to leave you on such a terrible note but I must go."

"I know that. Just be careful, and don't get anything too conspicuous." She warned, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will be back, hopefully by ten."

"Be safe." She mumbled into his chest.

"Order some room service for your dinner, and try to get some sleep. We will have a busy day tomorrow."

Hans held her face carefully and softly kissed her lips. He wanted to get to know her as well as he could now, and slowly. In the rush of Nakatomi, their comfort level had advanced. He wanted to slow things down and really get to know her before taking things too far. This was the first woman he had felt this way about, and he was not going to ruin it.

Victoria deepened the kiss and pressed her palms against his back, keeping him there in her embrace. She knew he had to go but she did not want him to. He obliged the heat of his lips on hers but when the fire became too hot in his gut, he pulled away.

"Stay safe darling." He whispered, kissing her temple.

She stood there and watched him walk across the floor before opening the hotel door and leaving. It felt different this time; whenever he had left the office in Nakatomi she could follow. Always she could go where he went. Now it felt as if she would spend too much time apart from him, always waiting for him to come back home.

Victoria shook her head at the silly thought. Another, less obtrusive thought, replaced it. _How can Hans get a car here? He would have to have a driver's license from England. But…he probably _does _have one, with as prepared as he always is. _Victoria sighed and flopped down onto the queen-sized bed. The sheets were soft and their golden color relaxed her. She hunkered down under the blankets and sheets and quickly fell asleep.

†

"Whoa!" Victoria screamed excitedly as Hans raced down the empty country road.

They had been driving for hours; Hans had just announced that they were 'almost there'. He had arrived back at the hotel at a quarter to seven and taken their bags out to the car he had retrieved. They had left London immediately without a backwards glance. Victoria was a little sorry; she had heard London was a fashion capital and she only had the one outfit, which she had now been wearing for almost _three _days.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." Hans announced.

"You still haven't told me where _there _is." Victoria complained.

Hans smiled from the driver's seat. Victoria turned right in her seat to look at him. The way his rolled up shirt and firm grip on the steering wheel allowed some of his corded muscle to show; his soft hands holding the wheel tight and the way his thumbs brushed the leather whenever he turned it. His smoothed back brown hair, with just a colorful hint of gray. She smiled whenever she saw the sunglasses he was wearing: tinted aviators she had bought for him at a gas station near the airport, before they had left California.

Hans saw Victoria watching him out of the corner of his eye. She looked so good sitting in the front seat of his car, that coy smile on her lips. Almost as if this was a normal couple's trip and he was not a wanted man the world over right now. He could not help it when his gaze roamed up from her heel-clad feet – for some reason he now found heels incredibly sexy – to her deliciously ivory calves, her thighs, and that damned black skirt that covered the rest. Even the awful purple shirt Theo had found for her looked good. _Or is it just that she makes it look good? _He asked himself.

Hans did not care; they were almost to the cottage and he could see her about to die from anticipation and excitement. He had been careful in Nakatomi to give her details, but not specifics. This was as much to save himself if she had changed her mind, as it had been to surprise her if she had come along. He was glad now that he had not told her. Every time they passed a tiny house, or anything resembling a house really, she perked up and looked out the window. She immediately would then look over at him with a pout and he would laugh.

He reached over a hand and touched her creamy thigh. Hans delighted in the shudder that ran through her body.

"Less than pleasurable thoughts?" Hans asked a wolfish grin on his face.

Victoria did not answer; instead, she leaned over the middle console on all fours and pressed her lips fervently against his. Hans groaned deep in his throat and fought to keep his eyes on the road. He took one hand off the wheel to grab her waist and pull her onto his lap, so his view of the road was not as obstructed. She bit his bottom lip in approval causing Hans to swerve the car almost off the road.

"Less than pleasurable thoughts?" She whispered in his ear, her voice a husky whisper.

"Damn woman."

She laughed in his ear before kissing along his jaw, his chin, and finally she put her mouth on his again. He kissed her back like a dying man desperate for oxygen. Her mouth was hot like fire and it burned but he _needed _it. He turned off the road and pulled into a long gravel driveway, finally turning the car off. She never once turned around to look. She only pulled away once to catch her breath.

"Do you not want to see the house? Because I could do this all day." He growled.

With one quick move, she was back against the seat and he was on top of her kissing her roughly. Victoria wound her fingers in his hair and pressed herself against him, trying to get closer. Her body was on fire and she needed him to cool it but he only made it burn.

Reluctantly she pulled away, her skin burning and her cheeks flushed. Hans felt the stoking fire in his belly die down, but only a little. Seeing her underneath him flushed and panting, out of breath, was doing wonders for his ego.

"I _do _want to see the house." She said.

"What if I do not want to _let _you?" Hans retorted.

He brought his mouth to her neck and nipped the skin gently with his teeth. Victoria gasped in surprise before her hand came to rest on the back of his neck, keeping him there. Hans was pleased that his playful attentions were causing such a reaction in her. He had honestly expected her to push him away and rush inside but this was much, _much _better.

Victoria's other hand came up to rest on his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat. She smiled at the feeling under her palm. She let both her hands rest on his neck and with a herculean effort she pushed him from her, only to capture his mouth with hers again.

In Nakatomi, Victoria had made the decision to stay a virgin until she was sure of Hans and his intentions but every moment they spent together her conviction weakened. She wanted to be with him but she wanted to _make love _not have sex. Victoria felt that she did not know him well enough yet, was not comfortable enough yet – it had only been two days after all – but she _wanted_ him.

As soon as her thoughts took this unsavory turn, she pulled back.

"I think we should go see the house." She whispered nervously.

She did not want Hans to think she did not want to kiss him because she did; she just did not want to be carried away.

Hans pulled away and opened the driver's side door, his expression blank. She wormed her way out from under him and got out of the car. Hans tried to calm his raging mind; it was full of thoughts of Victoria's sudden rejection.

_Why did she pull away? Did…did her feelings change? No, how could they so quickly_…_is she nervous? _Hans was not sure what to think of her reaction; clearly, they had gone too far. That was all, he told himself. Hans would have to be more careful with her, and not so hasty with his affections. It had not even been three days since Nakatomi and he had so quickly forced himself upon her.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, causing Victoria to wince.

"I will get the bags; you go inside." He urged her, a small smile on his lips.

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief; so Hans was not mad at her. She nodded her head and bounded up the stone path to the little cottage. The outside could tell her nothing of what she would find inside.

It was a one-story home with a stone path leading up to the white front door. The house itself appeared to be made of stone but…no. Victoria could feel that they were rocks glued onto the actual house itself. There were sedges planted on either side of the door and dark brown mulch for them to bathe in.

Victoria held her breath and reached out to touch the door handle. _This is it. Once I open the door there is _no _going back. You could have come back from the kiss…from the hotel. But once you open this door that means something. That means you are _his.

She turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside. The house was dark. Suddenly, light and warmth filled the house causing Victoria to blink rapidly. Hans stood behind her in the doorway; he had flicked the light switch. He stood nervously behind her, hoping she would find the house acceptable.

Victoria walked around her, her fingers trailing over every available surface. The interior of the house was all one main room with the exception of a door for the bedrooms and a door for the bathroom. The floor was a dark paneled wood that extended into every inch of the place; a crème colored rug stood in the middle of the living room floor. A coffee table stood on top, surrounded by two plush armchairs and a crème colored sofa with three large yellow pillows.

The walls were an inviting green throughout the home, to give it a sense of continuity. There was a wood-burning fireplace in the living room, set away from the seating. There was also a large bookshelf filled with books and board games. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, giving the home a picturesque quality.

Victoria stepped into the adjoining kitchen. There was a small wood table and four chairs set evenly around it. The stove cooked on gas and hanging above it were pots and pans to cook with; the countertops appeared to be made of some sort of stone but Victoria was not sure. There was ample space in the kitchen; it had been made for a family.

She worked her way down the hall and peeked into the two bedrooms. Both contained a queen sized bed and a dresser, but no sheets. The rooms held no personality. A quick examination of the bathroom told her it would need to be stocked. There was one roll of toilet paper and nothing else; no hairbrush or toothbrush, or even soap.

Victoria turned around and ran into Hans, standing in the doorway.

"We'll have to get supplies." She commented, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Yes; I had planned on doing that upon my arrival. As you saw the beds also need dressings, and clothes will have to be gotten." Hans informed her.

"I didn't think to check the cabinets; do we have dishes?" Victoria asked, stepping around him to walk down the hall.

"I do not believe so." Hans called from down the hall.

He was busy putting away the duffle bags and his backpack in the bedroom nearest the front door. If anyone barged in, they would find him first.

"No; we'll have to get those too." Victoria called from the kitchen.

"Could you start a list?" Hans asked.

There was not a reply; Hans assumed she was busy looking for a pen and paper. He lifted a loose floorboard and dropped a duffle bag down. Another he put in the top of his closet. He knew there was a loose floorboard in the bedroom Victoria would be using so he headed across the hall to put a duffle bag there as well. The harder it would be for someone breaking in to find their bonds, the better. The last duffle bag Hans tossed aside; later he would bury it in the backyard.

"Have you finished?" Hans asked Victoria, walking into the kitchen.

"Almost; I'm trying to think of everything we might need."

"We'll only be here for a few months remember. Just enough time for me to empty my accounts and then we'll go to Paris."

Hans looked over her shoulder at the list she had made. She had started by room: dishes and groceries for the kitchen, washing and grooming essentials for the bathroom, sheets and pillows and blankets for the bedroom, and then clothes.

"This is good enough to start; you have everything down." Hans pointed out.

"Can we go now? By the time we're done shopping I can make dinner."

"It's only two in the afternoon; how long do you think this will take?" Hans asked glancing at his watch.

"Have you ever gone house shopping with a girl?"

"No; I have never before found a reason to."

"Trust me then: this will take until dinner time."

Victoria grabbed her purse out of her backpack and walked outside to the car, list in hand. Hans followed shaking his head. He really did not believe it could take so long to find everything.

†

"Did we really have to get so much?" Hans huffed, carrying several large bags of groceries inside.

Victoria smiled. She was in the kitchen putting away the food they had bought while Hans brought everything in. It was half past nine in the evening and they were both starving. She worked quickly in putting the groceries away so she could start on a quick recipe.

"I'll work on dinner if you could make both beds." Victoria proposed.

Hans huffed but grabbed the bedding sets. "This is all terribly domestic." He called from his bedroom. He started putting sheets on the bed before ending with the white stitched comforter. He put the pillowcases and pillows on the bed and walked across the hall to give Victoria's bed the same treatment.

"Dinner's done." Victoria yelled just as Hans finished fluffing her pillows.

He walked down the hall and to the kitchen, his nose wrinkling, as he smelled dinner.

"What is that?" He asked distastefully.

"Hotdogs and re-fried beans; I was too starved to try and cook anything else."

Hans scowled but his stomach chose to audibly groan at that moment. "It seems I am in no position to complain."

Victoria gave him a weak smile; even if she had made hotdogs and beans, who was to say she had not made them well? She handed him a plate and sat across from him at the tiny table.

Hans scooped the two together on his plate and took a large bite, his stomach yelling at him for food. He moaned appreciatively and started eating faster.

"So it's not bad?" Victoria asked coyly.

"It's delicious; and I never thought I'd say that about a peasant meal."

Victoria frowned. Apparently, Hans had a rather large sense of entitlement. She would have to encourage him to make another trip into town to get some cookbooks. She was good, but even that might not be good enough.

"I'm glad you like it." She said taking a bite of her own.

"My mother used to cook for Peter and me." Hans took another bite. "His favorite was when she'd get Dad to grill hotdogs and sauerkraut in the backyard." Hans paused and looked up.

Victoria smiled before taking another bite. It was good for him to open up, healthy even. The more she learned about him the more fascinated she became. _So it seems he _did_ have a regular home life. _

Hans was speechless. He avoided Victoria's gaze and looked down at the table. He had shared a memory with her, and he had not even thought about it! It had all just come tumbling out with no warning. The worst part was it felt natural. He liked sharing himself with her. _Why does it have to feel bad? That is why you brought her here…to get to know her, and to allow her the chance to know you. You might as well; there is nothing else to do. _

"What was your favorite food, growing up?" He asked hesitantly.

It felt strange for Hans to be asking a personal question of someone he knew. He had never done so before with a woman; before they had all just been for sex. Victoria was different though; he cared about her; or he wanted the chance to be able to at least.

Victoria smiled, recognizing the effort it had taken Hans to ask the question.

"I was a typical California girl: pineapple pizza."

"Pineapple pizza?" Hans repeated in disgust.

"I'll make it for you some time; it really is quite good."

Victoria laughed at the expression on Hans' face.

"Are you done?" He asked, holding his hand out for her plate.

"Yes, thank you."

"My mother made Peter and I do the dishes; she did the cooking, we did the cleaning." He said simply.

To Victoria this was a much bigger deal. _Isn't this domestic? Offering to clean when I cook, it's almost as if we're playing house. _Victoria scoffed at her thoughts. _We are making do with what we have now; in a few months, we will move on and…_

However, she didn't know how to finish her thought. Victoria did not know what would happen in a few months. They would still be together, and in France. But how would their relationship have progressed? Would they be any closer emotionally, physically? Victoria hoped for more nights like this one, when they could be open with each other. It was a peculiar situation but one she had gotten herself into, and she would have to live with it.

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to settle in for the night." Victoria put her hand on Hans' shoulder.

"It is late; I think that's best." Hans continued scrubbing.

Victoria sighed but kissed his cheek and walked away. Hans smiled; yes, it was terribly domestic, but he liked it.

"Victoria?" He called.

"Yes?" Her head peered around the doorframe, her hand gripping the edge.

"Good night; stay safe."

"You too." She said with a soft smile tugging the corners of her lips.

She retreated down the hall, leaving Hans alone in the kitchen. He finished with the dishes and checked that the doors were locked before heading to his own room. Hans peeled off his shirt, his tired muscles aching, and kicked off his shoes before falling into bed, exhausted.

It had been a hell of a day trying to find everything they needed to make this place livable. Looking back on their shopping trip, and what Victoria had picked out, it almost seemed like she had been shopping to furnish a _home. _The thought brought a wry smile to Hans' lips.

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated and I would like to apologize for the length of time. I've been working on this chapter for a few days now and trying to work on some sort of outline for the book (unsuccessfully). Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
